Laços do Passado
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Era difícil conviver com passado. Ainda mais agora que estava frente a frente com a pessoa que mais machucou seu coração.Será que o amor irá rejugir da cinzas? UA
1. Capítulo 1

_"Pálida estrela, casto olhar da noite, diamante luminoso._

_Na fronte azul dos escrúpulos, o que vês na planície?""._

**Ossian**

**Capítulo I**: O brilho da sua estrela.

**BANDA "THE CLAP" ARRASAR EM SEU SHOW DE ESTRÉIA NO MUNICIPAL**

**Por:** Eiko Yasuko.

_"A banda de rock mais badalada do momento fez um grande show ontem no Estádio municipal de Tóquio. Várias pessoas entre anônimos e famosos foram prestigia Kenshin Himura e Cia. A platéia de mais de dez mil pessoas delirou ao som das músicas mais famosas do grupo. A banda ainda permanecer por mais uma semana na cidade. Depois dará seguimento com a sua turnê pelo mundo."_

**Jornal central, dia 8 de julho de 2003**

Kaoru Kamiya fechou o jornal com extrema força. Era verdade... Seu pior desafeto, Kenshin Himura estava de voltar, mas não numa cidade qualquer, mais sim na sua cidade. Ele estava respirando o mesmo ar que ela, é essa constatação a deixava ainda mais transtornada. Há vários anos que não o encontrava. Sabia que o grande e todo poderoso Kenshin era um famoso roqueiro... Mas jamais imaginaria que ele voltasse no lugar onde tudo começou.

_"Droga!"_ ,Praguejou Kaoru. "_Por que depois de tantos anos esse desgraçado resolveu voltar?" _Pensou jogando o jornal do outro lado da cozinha quase acertando na irmã que entrava na sala.

-Nossa! Já está estressada, mas nem é sete horas da manhã.-ouviu a irmã falar divertida.-Irmãzinha você esta trabalhando muito e precisar de férias.

Misao era a irmã mais nova e por isso muito mimada. Não tinha pai, pois esse havia morrido em uma missão para a policia especializada em seqüestro quando tentava salvar uma criança. Sua mãe depois disso nunca mais fora mesmo, hoje tinha um restaurante, mas esse não dava muito dinheiro ainda mais agora com há grise que o país passava. Tinha mais uma irmã Megumi, que era uma médica e o pouco que ganhava no consultório era para ela e seu namorado vagabundo. Misao era uma adolescente de apenas 16 anos, tinha que estudar e não trabalhar. Então a responsabilidade de manter a casa era sua e de mais ninguém. Aos 24 anos sabia o que era lutar e vencer, não precisar de nada para ser a mais famosa radialista da região.

Tinha um programa teen que falava diretamente com o público jovem da região. Fora uma surpresa para todos, já que nunca fora 'popular' na escola. Sempre quieta e tímida sempre fora taxada de chata e avessa a homens. Sim, era motivo de gozação para todos os coleginhas. Mas soubera se superar e provar que podia ser a melhor e hoje poderia dar uma vida digna à mãe e as irmãs. E ninguém mais a humilharia como aquele idiota fez há anos atrás.

-Não estou estressada.-ralhou com a garota, forçando um sorriso nos lábios.- E você o que faz aqui essa hora? Pelo o que mamãe me avisou era para senhorita estar na escola?

Misao não deu muita atenção estava mais entretida com a notícia que lera há pouco tempo. Parecia hipnotizada, ou pior apaixonada por aquela banda horrível, que se dependesse dela nunca seria tocada em seu programa.

-Eu falei com você, Misao.

Nada... ela não escutou.

-Misao!-seu tom de voz aumentou.

Era mesma coisa de estivesse sozinha naquela cozinha. Sua irmã não dava a mínima atenção para ela.

-MISAO!-gritou por fim chamando atenção da garota.-Eu falei com você...

-Eu sei maninha. -falou colocando o jornal em cima da mesa.-Hoje não irei a escola, mas sim irei com você para rádio.

-O quê?-perguntou levantado da cadeira.-Quem te deu permissão?

-Foi mamãe... Ai Kaoru! Eu preciso ir lá hoje.-a irmã falou aflita.

_"Por que tamanha aflição",_ Kaoru pensou preocupada. _"Ela sempre criticou meu trabalho"._

-Posso sabe o que se deve a sua visita na rádio hoje?-perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Sim, a banda "The Clap" vai está lá hoje...-falou com estrelas nos olhos.- No programa de Suzumi Miyazawa à tarde.-falou apontada a foto da banda.-Ai eles são muito lindo... eles são muitos fofos! Eles são cutes!.-em seguida pega a foto do baixista da banda e a beija.-Esse e o meu preferido.

Era um homem de vinte e sete anos de idade, alto de quase dois metros de altura, tinha os olhos verdes... Realmente era bonito, mas pelo simples fato dele ser da banda de Kenshin o transformava em monstro. Não deixaria ele se aproximar de sua irmã adolescente.

-Posso saber o nome do individuo?-perguntou seria.

-Sim.-ela falou entre suspiros.-Aoshi Shinomori...

-O quê?

-Tá surda mesmo, Mana.-falou debochada-Isso mesmo que escutou Aoshi Shinomori...

Aquele nome não lhe era desconhecido. _Claro! Kenshin havia lhe falado dele com entusiasmos... Há muito tempo atrás... O que é isso agora, ficar se lembrando daquele desgraçado._

-Ai, como ele é um gato.-ela falou em transe.-Não concorda, irmã?

-Não.-falou seria olhando para o relógio.-Bem, estamos atrasadas... Vai colocar um casaco, está frio lá fora...

-Eu não estou com frio.-falou teimosa.

-Mas vai ficar.-Kaoru falou autoritária.-Uma garota da sua idade não deve usar uma blusa desse tipo.

Nunca que deixaria sua irmã sair como uma vadia qualquer para ir ver um grupo de roqueiros sem vergonhas.

-Mais Kaoru...-a menina tentou contestar a irmã mais velha, mas deparou com o olhar seria e ficou com medo.-Tá bom...

-Vamos, se aprese... Já estou muito atrasada.-ralhou indo correndo para sala apanhar a bolsa.

-Calma...Calma... Sem estresse mana.

ooooooOOOooooo

-EU TE AMO KENSHIN!-vozes alucinadas gritavam por ele, não o deixando dormir direito. Vozes histéricas, que ao o deixavam dormir. Não estava pronto para o estrelato... Era tudo tão repentino. Numa hora era o jovem tímido da região outra hora era o rock star mais famoso do país.

Largara tudo para ter aquilo: mulheres lindas e fúteis, dinheiro mais muito dinheiro e principalmente fama. Mas agora após quase dez anos de estrelato com o grupo se via cansado, querendo e precisando de férias.

-KENSHIN ABRE A JANELA... KENSHIN NÓS TE AMANOS!-aquelas vozes incansáveis era o que dava dinheiro e notoriedade a ele. Sem elas não seria o grande cantor Kenshin Himura líder da maior banda rock dos últimos tempos.

-Será que essas garotas não vão descansar...-a voz sensual resmungou ao se lado na cama dossel do hotel.-Meu amor aonde pensar que vai?

Kenshin se levantou da cama ainda nu. Olhando para o corpo seminu de Tomoe sua noiva... ela era realmente linda. Mas uma coisa não se encaixava em tudo aquilo. Sabia que ela não era a mulher certa para ele, porém, a amava com todas suas forças. Não era amor romântico forte que um dia a muito tempo tivera... Mas um amor que nascera de uma desilusão, que dava a ele a esperança de no futuro se casar com ela.

-Vou me arrumar.-falou indo para o banheiro.-Tenho uma divulgação importante para fazer na rádio local.-informou.-Acho que é naquela rádio que seu irmão mais novo é sócio.

Ouvi os passos delicados da noiva se mover pelo o carpete do quarto. Ela estava surpresa, não sabia que Enishi era dono de uma rádio. Aliás, deste de que assumira seu relacionamento com Kenshin seu irmão desaparecerá sem dá notícias. Era bom saber que ele estava bem...

-Enishi?-perguntou abraçando ele por trás.

-Isso mesmo Tomoe. Seu irmão é um dos donos da **rádio star**.-falou se barbeando.-Pensei que já tivesse essa informação...

-Não, eu não sabia.-falou tirando a camisola e abrindo o registro do banheiro.-Enishi desaparecera há dois anos e nunca mais deu noticia... para mim e uma surpresa saber que ele está aqui em Tóquio.

Kenshin virou para ela e mal poder conter a excitação ao ver o corpo nu da namorada... ela era linda, certamente a mulher mais linda de toda Tóquio. Só uma vez na vida virá tamanha beleza e fora na figura de Kaoru Kamiya uma das figuras mais importantes de sua vida. Fora seu primeiro amor, mas por algum motivo não havia dado certo.

-Venha tomar banho comigo... meu amor.-Tomoe falou sensualmente estendo a mão para ele.

-Não posso agora...

-Pode sim, venha...

Não resistindo Kenshin aceitou o convite audacioso e entrou no chuveiro. Sentiu a água morna molhar seu corpo quando sentiu as mãos tentadoras da namorada o acaricia.

-Você me deixar louco Tomoe.

Os lábios dela passeavam em seu tórax...e ia descendo, descendo...

-Está na hora Kenshin.-a voz estridente de sua empresaria suor do outro lado da porta.-Espero que esteja pronto!

Tomoe gemeu raivosa, pensando no quanto a idiota da Julia era inconveniente. Se fosse sua amiga até que ia, mas a mulher a odiava e tinha ela com inimiga intima. Justo ela que nunca fizera nada. Mas sabia o motivo do ódio, era que Julia não a queria perto de Kenshin, pois achava que a tal de Kaoru não sei do que era melhor do que ela.

-Tenho que ir querida.-falou sorrindo a beijando nos lábios saindo da ducha.-Mais tarde terminamos isso...

Nervosa viu que aquela cobra da Julia havia ganhado mais uma fez, no entanto não ganharia a próxima. Por que faria de tudo para vê-la no olho da rua.

OoooOOOOOO

A rádio era onipotente e bonita, porém, era simples não tinha muitos enfeites ou estava localizada em uma área nobre de Tókio. Era um lugar muito especial para ela. Fora ali que se transformara em uma mulher. Aprendera muito...

-Bom Dia Senhorita Kamiya!-a voz simpática do porteiro do prédio a cumprimentou.

-Bom dia senhor Hideki.-falou sorrindo empurrando a irmã pelo braço.-Hoje está fazendo um lindo dia não acha?

-É verdade. -falou pegando a vassoura. -Mas deu hoje no telejornal de que irá chove no final do dia.

-Tomará... faz tempo que não chove.-falou sorrindo.-Pensou ter mais um racionamento esse ano.

-Nem fale isso.-o senhor falou olhando para menina ao seu lado.-Quem é essa jovem menina?

Kaoru orgulhosa passa os braços sobre o ombro da menina e fala:

-Minha irmã mais nova...

-Misao Kamiya.-cortou a irmã com ar travessa.

-Garanto que veio aqui para ver a banda que vem hoje?

-Claro...-falou sorrindo.-Eles já chegaram?

Kaoru não estava gostando nada daquele assanhamento da sua irmã. Se precisasse trancaria a irmã num dos quartos escuro da rádio. Não estava disposta a ver ou escutar a voz de Kenshin ou muito menos ver sua irmã se jogando em seus braços, como as vadias que ele levava certamente para cama.

-Não, porém não devem tardar.

-Bem, tenha um bom dia senhor Susumi.-Kaoru falou fazendo uma referência com a cabeça.

-Desejo o mesmo, senhorita Kaoru.

Apertando o botão do elevador, Kaoru praticamente interrogou a irmã.

-Eu trouxe você aqui hoje Misao para se comportar.-falou apontado o dedo para ela.-E espero que se porte como uma dama, educada, sem histerismo de fã. Ouviu Misao?

Kaoru era muito mal amada. Ela nunca fora adolescente antes... Droga! Teria que ficar sentada vendo sua banda predileta, sem pode abraçá-los ou pedir um autografo. Mas teria que obedecer a irmã. Fazer o que?

-Certo...-disse abaixando a cabeça.

oooooOOOOooooo

-Não sei como você ainda estar com aquela mulher.-Julia resmungou minutos depois de acordá-lo.-Kenshin, não percebe que a mulher ideal para você é Kaoru...

Kenshin passava a mão pela cicatriz que tinha na face esquerda. Aquela era uma lembrança dolorida de seu passado com Kaoru... um passado alegre cheio de amor, ao mesmo tempo cheio de armadilhas e sofrimento.

-Kaoru morreu para mim Julia.-sussurrou.

-Não foi culpa dela Kenshin.-ralhou com ele.

-Mas do pai dela...

-Shishio era um homem frio e cruel realmente.-falou ponderando os pesar.- Mas a família dele não conhecia esse lado dele.

Isso não justificava a atitude ferina da menina. Suas famílias eram inimigas, todavia, nada teriam impedidos eles de ficarem juntos. Se não fosse a maldita insegurança de Kaoru.

-Isso não justificar...nada, Julia.

Era marcas profundas que nunca iriam se cicatrizar. Assim com a ferida que tinha em sua face. Nunca voltaria ser nada daquela garota nem mesmo amigo. Estavam fadados a ficarem separados para sempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa é minha primeira fic de RK. ansiosa não, aterrorizada... uma escritora sem unhas praticamente

Ficou um tanto "fantasiosa". Quem imaginaria Kenshin roqueiro, Kaoru radialista. Misao fã do Aoshi (isso era previsível). Aoshi baixista. E Shishio como pai da nossa mocinha. Bem, só podia sair de uma cabeça doentia como a minha.

Espero que tenha gostado. E se não gostaram obrigada por terem perdido o tempo de ter lido essa fic.

Bjos!

Obs: Espero review. Por favor.


	2. 2 Capítulo

"Amei-te (eu o confesso) E fosse noite, ou dia, Jamais tua harmonia Me viste abandonar .  
  
Qualquer penoso excesso. Que atormenta esta alma, A teu obséquio em calma Eu pude serenar."  
  
(IV- Cláudio Manuel da costa)  
  
Segundo Capítulo  
  
-Então você é irmã mais nova da Kaoru?-a voz estridente soou nas costa de Misao.  
  
-Sim... eu te conheço por acaso?- disse virando para ele.  
  
"Que homem estranho, é a primeira vez que vejo uma pessoa tão jovem com o cabelo tão branco... coitado deve sofre de envelhecimento precoce."pensou sem esconder o divertimento. Não havia ido com a cara dele, tinha uma coisa sinistra dentro daqueles olhos que não conseguia adivinhar. Deveria ser apenas um pouco de antipatia de sua parte. Um homem com um sorriso daquele não ira ter a coragem de fazer mal para uma mosca quanto mais para um se humano...  
  
-Não, mas sou muito amigo da sua irmã.-falou simpático estendendo a mão.- Enishi Yukishiro a seu dispor.  
  
"Esse é o chefe da Kaoru... o bonitão que sempre mandava rosas para nossa casa." Pensou com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. "Nunca pensei que ela fosse tão esperta... bem, que Megumi sempre fala 'Kaoru nunca foi sonsa mesmo tendo cara de uma.'" Estava adorando esse lado fatal da irmã... não era mais criança e sabia muito bem que negócios Kaoru e aquele moço praticavam quando ela ia jantar com ele.  
  
-O prazer é meu Senhor Yukishiro.-falou ela num tom Cortez e divertido.  
  
-Espero que esteja sendo bem tratada por todos.  
  
-Estou sendo Senhor...-falou sentando na cadeira.  
  
-Onde está sua irmã?-perguntou olhando para os lados.  
  
-Não sei... ela me mandou espera aqui e até agora não deu sinal de vida.  
  
-Sei...-falou não escondendo o desapontamento.-Mas o que devemos a sua presença aqui?  
  
-Eu estou a espera da banda "The Clap"...-falou emocionada.  
  
-Mas uma fã daquela bandinha...-falou cínico.-Pelo visto teremos um exame hoje na rádio... terei que agüentar o desgraçado que roubou minha mana de mim.-sussurrou por fim.  
  
-Falou algo senhor?-perguntou curiosa a menina.  
  
Odiava tudo o que se relacionava a Kenshin e cia. Mas aprenderá que não devia meter seus sentimentos pessoais no meio de transações comercias. Infelizmente essa era a banda do momento e nada traria mais dienheiro para ele se não usa a imagem dela para isso.  
  
-Nada...-falou dispersivo.-Qualquer coisa há várias pessoas a sua disposição não quero que a irmã da mais preciosa radialista do mundo passe mau na minha rádio.  
  
Ai, como ele era simpático, bonito e Cortez, minha irmã era uma mulher de sorte. Se fosse ela não deixava escapar, certamente deveria haver várias mulheres a seus pés, e entre tantas ele fora escolher ela.  
  
-Obrigada senhorYukishiro...  
  
-Por favor, não me chame de senhor apenas Enishi. Certo?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Bem, agora tenho que ir... se caso vê Kaoru avise que estou à espera dela na minha sala.-falou deixando-a sozinha.  
  
Kaoru era uma mulher de sorte. No entanto não entendia porque sua irmã era tão sozinha e fria... ainda tinha uma lembrança vaga de quanto era criança e com freqüência via a irmã sorrir, até que no dia da morte de seu pai essa alegria sumirá e nunca mais tinha visto ela sorrir com sinceridade. Aliás, nunca havia entendido direito sobre a morte do pai... isso sempre fora um mistério, e uma fez quando levantará esse assunto levará umas broncas daquelas de sua mãe. A partir daquele dia nunca mais ousara a perguntar ou comentar alguma coisa sobre o passado de seu pai... Talvez porque preferisse ver ele como um Deus a como um ser humano cheio de defeitos. Admirava a garra da irmã sem ela, talvez, estariam na miséria, pois Megumi não dava mínima para família, e isso tava mais do que provado.  
  
___________________  
  
Kaoru olhava para os equipamentos de seu estúdio com desânimo. Daquele jeito seria difícil trabalhar levando em conta que seu programa era o que mais tinha audiência na rádio. Sinceramente, cada dia mais ficava mais difícil de se trabalhar ali. Era revoltante, ainda mais quando outras pessoas que não tinha um terço de seu carisma e audiência ter mais privilégio ali do que ela.  
  
-Esse som está horrível...-resmungou ao ouvia o som danificado que saia das caixas.-Minha voz esta parecendo de uma pata.  
  
Escuto gargalhada no estúdio. Era normal vê-la resmunga ainda mais quando estava insatisfeita com algo, mas hoje ao contrário de outros dias seu humor estava indo de mal a pior... estava com os nervos em pé só de pensar em esbarra com ele nos corredores. Certamente não saberia como agir, talvez ficaria sem palavras... Depois de dez anos seria um grande baque para ela.  
  
"Fique calma, respire fundo ele nem vai te reconhecer." pensou Kaoru consigo mesma.  
  
-Ninguém irá notar isso hoje.-a voz do moleque que a ajudava soou a seu lado.-Sem estresse Chefa.  
  
-Eu não estou estressada.-resmungou olhando para o menino órfão que á dois anos tirará das ruas e dera um lar.-E você está atrasado pela segunda fez nessa semana, não é mesmo Senhor Yahiko Myoujin.  
  
-Estava treinado... não me xingue já que foi você mesma que me matriculou naquela academia.-resmungou colocando a mochila em cima da cadeira e a sua Shinai do outro lado da cadeira.  
  
-Que milagre é esse!-falou sorrindo.-Faz tempo que você não me xinga ou não soltar palavras feias para mim.-maliciosa continuo.-Deve estar apaixonado...  
  
o menino ficou vermelho como pimentão. Nuca fora de erra e aquele garoto havia mudado e muito. E só conhecia um sentimento capaz de mudar o comportamento de alguém e esse sentimento era o amor.  
  
-N-não é verdade.-gaguejou vermelha.-Eu sou estou amadurecendo...  
  
-Eu te conheço muito bem.-ela concluir maliciosa.-Mas não tenho tempo para isso... hoje essa rádio está um caos.  
  
-Eu sei...parecer que aquela banda famosa vai estar hoje no programa da Suzumi Miyazawa.  
  
-É.-falou torcendo o nariz.-Mas minha vida não pára... Bem, preciso de que entregue esses documentos a Lin no departamento de baixo.-informou levantando da cadeira.-E depois que vai procura minha irmã e fique grudado nela até o final do dia.  
  
"Não, esse era seu pior castigo...ficar perto daquele menina irritante.". mas não desobedeceria a palavra da chefa. Não com ela no mau humor que se encontrava.  
  
-Suas palavras pra mim são lei.  
  
-Espero mesmo.-falo colocando óculos e pronta para sair.  
  
-Aonde você vai?-perguntou curioso.  
  
-Vou conversar com Enishi... talvez ele resolva meu problema.  
  
Esse era outro que não gostava, o homem era ruim como uma praga. Na frente de Kaoru era um anjo... Ele tinha dupla personalidade e isso não era segredo para ninguém, somente para Kaoru, que no seu vê estava apaixonada por ele.  
  
-Espere Kaoru...  
  
-O que foi Yahiko?-perguntou desanimada.  
  
Não tinha o direito de falar a verdade a ela. uma que ela não iria acreditar nele e segundo dependia daquele emprego para viver. Seria idiotice fazer a cabeça dela contra o dono da rádio.  
  
-Nada... você está linda hoje.-falou sorrindo sem graça.  
  
-Você realmente está doente menino.-falou sorrindo.-Doente ou apaixonado. Bem, eu acho que apaixonado.  
  
Kaoru não acreditava muito na mudança de comportamento do menino. Era estranho para não disse inacreditável. A dias atrás ela era feiosa, agora era bonita. Alguma coisa estava errada... mais muito errada.  
  
___________  
  
Kenshin olhava para o prédio simples em que ficava a tão famosa rádio. Era estranho... como se tivesse preste a entra no lugar em que podia mudar seu destino -Pensei que você algo maior, pois você falou tanto dessa rádio Julia.- Sanozuke falou divertido.-Mas gostei dele.  
  
-Para mim tanto faz.-a voz inaudível de Aoshi soou ao lado de Kenshin.-O que realmente importa é entramos ali e fazer nosso trabalho.  
  
Kenshin não se importava com o 'seu'trabalho, esse felizmente estava indo muito bem, não seria um programa de uma rádio local que acabaria com sua carreira... Só temia não ter surpresa muito agradável. Já que seria a primeira fez durantes anos que veria Enishi, não estava preparado para reação do seu futuro cunhado.  
  
-Meninos esperem um minuto.-Julia disse ofegante.-Tem um enxame de fãs impedindo a passagem do carro.  
  
"Como sempre!" pensou Kenshin escondendo o rosto entre as mãos "Até quando agüentarei essa vida"  
  
Estava estressado pronto para explodir. E isso não era nada bom...  
  
_______________  
  
-O QUÊ?-a voz extremamente nervosa de Kaoru explodiu no escritório de Enishi.-Você não vai fazer isso comigo.  
  
-Me desculpe Kaoru... juro que não foi minha idéia, mas Miyazawa teve um pequeno problema de ordem familiar e não vai poder apresentar o programa.  
  
Não, aquilo era um castigo... tudo o que não queria, não esperava estava acontecendo. Teria que apresentar um programa ao lado de seu pior desafeto.  
  
-Eu não posso... tenho vários problemas para resolver.-tentou escapar levantando da cadeira.-O som do meu estúdio está uma droga.  
  
-O caso é que a rádio precisar de você.-fez uma pausa indo até ela.- Sinceramente acho que você é apresentadora melhor do que Miyazawa, e é a única com conceito para substituí-la. Por favor, não me deixe na mão.  
  
Até o momento tinha a "esperança" burra de que não iria vê-lo, mas agora tinha a certeza que teria que fazer algo pior do que ver ele... teria que falar com ele, interagir, olhar diretamente para ele. E pior, teria que ser indiferente a presença dele.  
  
-Você aceita?-perguntou ele já ao lado dela.  
  
-Tenho alternativa?  
  
-Não... Essa foi uma ordem superior.-falou abraçando-a pelos ombros.  
  
-Então vou fazer esse sacrifício descomunal.-Kaoru falou encostando a cabeça mos ombros dele.  
  
____________  
  
Quase havia sido morto por uma multidão fãs alucinadas. O que era pior sempre saia perdendo nisso. Não era exatamente um homem alto, podia se considera baixinho, levando em conta a estatura de Aoshi e Sano.  
  
Parando abruptamente na área de recepção. Havia uma mulher diante a um balcão conversando com uma mulher... ou melhor uma garota baixinha, que por sinal era lhe muito familiar.  
  
Franzido o cenho, aproximou-se mais, perguntando-se da onde conhecia as duas jovens. Não era de esquecer pessoas. Ou nome... era estranho.  
  
Sua mente, então, avaliou a 'estranha' cena com instintos masculinos, notando a saia justa preta da mulher moldava-se às suas curvas perfeitas. A saia não era exatamente curta mais mostrava a pernas longas e bem-feitas cobertas por meias de seda transparentes. Ainda não vira o rosto, mas não havia como negar que devia ser linda.  
  
Banindo os pensamentos errantes, parou diante da mulher mais velha, e que, portanto havia chamado mais sua atenção e limpou a garganta, a fim de atrair atenção dela.  
  
-Com licença, mas não te conheço de algum lugar?  
  
Ela virou-se para ele, por um minuto sentiu o coração para... aquilo sim era uma desgraçada surpresa.  
  
-Kaoru!-exclamou Kenshin ofegante.-É você mesmo?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Olá!  
  
Bem, esse capítulo não saiu como esperado, mas espero que esteja do agrado de vocês. Estou precisando muito da ajuda de vocês, como estou sem revisor para essa fic ficar difícil tira os erros que sempre tem e ficam. Mesmo tentando fazer o melhor o possível não consigo 'corrigir' ele direito. Então, se alguém se interessar a alguém e só entra e contado comigo por icq ou via e-mail. Conto com a sua ajuda. Fiquei muito agradecida pelos comentários.  
  
Lere: Admito que tenho muito que melhora (ainda mais se tratando em regras gramaticais e com a minha grafia). Certamente irei precisar muito de sua ajuda com questão a isso. Acho que você tem razão com a questão das fics que não respeitam em nada a língua portuguesa, juro que tento aos poucos melhora esses erros, às vezes bobos, mas que põem muito a perde a história. Tanto que evito usar gírias em meus capítulos. Mas às vezes acontece de alguns passarem desapercebido. Bem, é normal um ser humano erra. Espero conta com a sua ajuda... e muito obrigada pela review. Bjos!!!  
  
Carol Malfoy: Demorei um pouco para postar, e que tive pouco tempo para escrever esse capítulo. Eu tenho uma simpatia por Tomoe, embora preferia a Kaoru. Mas é normal no começo eu odiava ela também, mas depois de muito discuti com minhas amigas entrei num consenso e hoje a admiro.  
  
Madam Spooky: Olá! Bem, como já escrevi essa idéia é meio maluca e só podia ter saído da minha cabeça. Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado. Estou pensando em deixar Tomoe como uma antagonista. Seria interessante, não é mesmo? ^_~  
  
Espero por reviews, mesmo que forem para me xinga. Certo?  
  
Bjos!!!  
  
Anna  
  
Espero pelo seu comentário sobre esse capítulo.  
  
Beijocas!!!!  
  
Anna 


	3. 3 Capítulo

"Louco amor meu, que quando toca, fere  
  
E quando fere vibra, mas prefere  
  
Ferir e fenecer - e vive a esmo".  
  
(Vinicius de Morais)  
  
Terceiro Capítulo  
  
-Misao onde você estava?-Kaoru perguntou nervosa indo de encontro à irmã.- Eu pedi para você ficar ao meu lado enquanto estivesse na rádio.  
  
-Na verdade você não pediu... Você ordenou minha irmã!-disse divertida. Para ela aquele dia estava saindo muito emocionante nunca se divertira tanto em seus dezesseis anos de vida.  
  
Kaoru ficou vermelha. Seu dia estava sendo um verdadeiro desastre... pior ficaria quando forçada, teria que apresentar aquela maldita banda. Além de tudo teria que ser babá de sua irmã mais nova.  
  
-Tanto faz Misao.-falou virando o rosto.-Você não deveria ter saído do meu lado... Droga, eu já te disse mil vezes para parar de se comportar como uma criança rebelde.-Kaoru já não agüentava arcar com tudo sozinha.- Eu na sua idade já trabalhava em dois empregos... Acordava as cinco horas da manhã e ia dormir depois das duas... Além de trabalhar, eu estudava... E tudo isso para que?-desabafou ela sem notar a movimentação que de repente começou do lado de fora da rádio.- Para dar um futuro a você... para você não precisar trabalhar como eu... Misao você é minha única irmã.  
  
-Não Kaoru, eu não sou sua única irmã, pois Megumi querendo ou não tem nosso sangue.-rebateu a garota extremante pálida.- Eu não quero que você se sacrifique por mim... Sei o quanto é duro para você, mas não sou uma criança e posso andar para onde quiser sem pedir autorização para você.  
  
Misao estava literalmente chutando o balde, não estava a fim de agüentar os eternos sermões da irmã. Ela não era culpada por todos os problemas, mas era sempre nele que a culpa caía. Desde pequena vinha agüentando as pessoas a culparem por tudo... e sempre que perguntava a razão para tamanha hostilidade era ignorada. Sabia, porém que ali não era o local para discutir seus problemas familiares com a irmã.  
  
-Eu sei... -Kaoru sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.- Mas, por favor, irmã não faça isso comigo novamente.  
  
Tinha pena da irmã... Às vezes tinha a impressão de que Kaoru era tão pura e amável que queria apenas 'fingir' uma hostilidade que não existia. Não sabia quem fora o culpado pela construção da barreira que existia no coração dela, entretanto não podia deixar de repudiar essa pessoa que machucara tanto o frágil e lindo coração de sua irmã.  
  
-Eu apenas queria beber água. jamais poderia imaginar que você ficaria preocupada comigo.-falou inocente.  
  
-Mas fiquei...-ralhou mais uma vez pousando a mão sobre os ombros da irmã.- Por favor, de agora em diante não se afaste mais de mim.  
  
Era uma medida de proteção, pois sabia que assim que Kenshin percebesse a presença de Misao ele iria atacar. E jamais deixaria alguém da família Himura se aproximar de sua família.  
  
-Eu prometo que não saio do seu lado Kaoru.-a menina falou alegre.  
  
Ainda se lembrava como hoje do maldito dia que tivera a infelicidade de conhecer Kenshin... Era como se tivesse acontecido há uma semana atrás quando na verdade já se passara dez anos.  
  
-Com licença, mas não te conheço de algum lugar?-um timbre de voz familiar chamou a sua atenção.  
  
Virando em câmera lenta, Kaoru pode sentir a mesma energia de Kenshin... O que seria uma verdadeira piada. Confiava em sua sorte e sabia que ela jamais iria deixá-la na mão, e certamente não iria fazer enfrentar Kenshin agora... não com Misao presente ali.  
  
-Kaoru!-exclamou Kenshin ofegante.-É você mesmo?  
  
Kaoru sentiu seu coração sair pela a boca, não sabia onde enfiava a cara... Droga! Não podia acreditar que estava vendo novamente Kenshin. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um simples gemido, que certamente seria mal interpretada.  
  
-Você... não acredito...!-Misao exclamava em transe, como se estivesse na frente de um Deus ou coisa parecida.-Kenshin Himura... líder da banda... Ai Jesus!?  
  
"Pronto! Tudo o que planejei... não, esse é o pior dia da minha vida". Kaoru pensou, olhando horrorizada para irmã. Certamente Kenshin tinha percebido que aquela era Misao... Não, isso não poderia acontecer.  
  
-Sim, sou eu...-ele falou um pouco confuso, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima da Kaoru.- Eu não imaginava encontrá-la aqui...  
  
Tinha que recuperar o controle, não poderia dar esse gosto a ele. Não iria se rebaixar como fizera há dez anos atrás.  
  
-Olá Kenshin.-disse com um sorriso falso nos lábios.-Faz tempo que não nos vemos... E bem, eu tive a sorte de saber que contaríamos com sua presença hoje na programação da rádio.  
  
-Você mudou muito.-ele conclui sorrindo.-Mas continua linda...  
  
Kaoru sentiu um frio na barriga no momento que ele sorriu.Ele continuava muito bonito também, já não tinha os cabelos longos, como costumava usar na época em que namoravam, agora eles estavam curtos e bem cuidados, mas continuava ruivo. Bem, os olhos continuavam da mesma cor, mas já não tinha o mesmo brilho de felicidade. Pode-se perceber que ele estava cansado de tudo e todos. Mas não tinha pena dele, pois fora ele o culpado pela a destruição de sua família. Fora ele que matara seu pai... com a justificativa de que Shishio estava pronto para matar Misao...  
  
"Droga! Por que estou me lembrando disso agora"-ficou brava consigo mesma.  
  
-Obrigada...-Kaoru falou secamente.-Bem, agora tenho que ir meu dever me chama... Vamos.-concluiu puxando Misao até o elevador.-Nos vemos mais tarde.  
  
Não queria ficar nem mais um segundo ao lado dele. Não queria ter que sentir aquilo de novo, estava cansada de sofrer por algo que não havia cometido. Cujo único culpado era ele.  
  
-Espere...-Kenshin falou, mas não ouve mais tempo, pois a porta do elevador fechou, levando Kaoru e Misao que paralisada não reagiu a nada-Droga!  
  
__________________  
  
-Você deveria ter me contado, Júlia!-Kenshin esbravejou fechando a porta do camarim*.-Eu já te falei mil vezes...  
  
-Fale mais baixo que aqui não é sua casa.-Julia falou numa calma controlada.  
  
Já não entendia motivo para tanto ódio e rancor. Havia conhecido Kenshin por intermédio de Kaoru há quase treze anos atrás. Na época eles ainda eram namorados e pareciam tão felizes juntos. Kaoru tinha uma adoração por Kenshin que era fora do normal, teve um tempo que brincava com ambos de que a maior fã da banda era ela, pois não perdia um show sequer. De repente tudo mudara... Kenshin do nada sofre um acidente, e Kaoru nem aparece no hospital. Depois de alguns dias ela desesperada entra no quarto dele e o chama de assassino, uma discussão horrível aconteceu e ela transtornada sai batendo a porta, e jamais tocara no nome dele. E a partir daí um amor tão bonito se transformara em um ódio poderoso e latente.  
  
-Se você tivesse me contado que ela trabalhava nessa rádio... Eu nem teria vindo.-falou sussurrando perigosamente.-Você sabe do meu ódio por ela.  
  
Júlia sempre tremia quando Kenshin a olhava com os olhos frios . Era como se outra pessoa tomasse conta de seu corpo, e isso poderia causar muita dor.  
  
-Eu também não sabia que Kaoru trabalhava aqui.-mentiu virando o rosto.  
  
-Mentira, pensa que não sei que vocês são amigas.-o tom de voz dele era de acusação, e seus olhos não podiam esconder que sua alma estava profundamente afetada com o fato de reencontrar seu grande amor do passado.- Droga, Júlia você devia pelo menos ter me avisado...  
  
De uma coisa tinha certeza, Kenshin ainda sentia algo por Kaoru.Júlia pensou sorrindo para si mesma. Isso era visível levando em conta o nervosismo aparente dele pelo simples fato de só ter visto Kaoru. Era óbvio que Kaoru sentia o mesmo por ele.  
  
-Lamento muito Kenshin, mas acho que você deveria enfrentar a situação de cabeça erguida.-disse sorrindo batendo nas costa dele.-Você só terá que vê- la hoje...  
  
Kenshin não podia conter a expectativa. De repente durante anos se via tentado em ver a mulher que mais o magoou, e que devia por obrigação odiá- la. Mas que por algum motivo desconhecido não conseguia... Ainda sentia algo muito profundo por ela, algo que feria seu ego, pois tinha orgulho.  
  
-Quem irá nos apresentar?-perguntou com os olhos fechados.  
  
Respirando três vezes, Julia não tomava coragem para falar. Certamente Kenshin a acusaria de manipulação quando na verdade só tomara conhecimento do programa agora. Além de despedi-la por não cumprir com seus deveres de empresária e secretária pessoal dele.  
  
-Fale Júlia... Eu tenho o direito de saber.-falou impaciente.-Não quero ter mais uma surpresa desagradável.  
  
-Eu só fiquei sabendo há minutos atrás, Então, por favor, não me condene...- ela falou nervosa, respirando com dificuldade.  
  
-Fale... Estou esperando.  
  
-A apresentadora será... Kaoru.-falou de uma vez fechando os olhos.-Eu juro que não sabia até o momento... Era para ser a Miyazawa, mas parece que aconteceu um problema de ordem pessoal e não pode comparecer hoje à rádio.  
  
"Droga! Aquilo só podia ser uma invenção...".Pensou transtornado.  
  
-Desculpe, Kenshin...-Julia falou notando a pertubação do cantor.-Não era essa a minha intenção... juro por tudo pelo o que me é mais sagrado,que não queria isso.  
  
Kenshin já não escutava nada. Sua mente já estava em outro lugar... Num lugar que há anos não visitava. Um canto tão escondido de sua memória que por anos ficara renegado, pois tinha medo de se machucar... O que definitivamente acontecia quando se lembrava dos momentos vividos com ela.  
  
-Não tenho que te culpar por nada, Júlia.-ele falou com a voz rouca.-Essa é a minha profissão...e querendo ou não tenho que cumprir meu dever.-concluiu com um suspiro.  
  
Era quase impossível imaginar motivo para tamanho ódio. Mas aquilo já era um fato e pelo visto ambas as parte não queriam nenhum tipo de acordo.  
  
-Agora, por favor, me deixe um pouco sozinho.-ele pediu colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.-Preciso esfriar minha cabeça se não cometerei uma loucura.  
  
-Certo Kenshin...-Júlia falou desanimada abrindo a porta.-Temos mais vinte minutos até o começo do programa... Não deixarei nada e nem ninguém venha importuná-lo.  
  
-Faça isso por mim, Júlia.-disse, olhando para ela.  
  
-Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar...-concluiu fechando a porta.  
  
Finalmente sozinho Kenshin começou a andar de um lado para outro do pequeno quartinho. Estava nervoso, ansioso... e completamente confuso. Não era possível que ainda poderia vir a sentir algo por aquela mulher a não ser rancor e ódio. Ainda se lembrava com perfeição do dia que a conhecera, era novo na cidade, e sua única referência era sua tia que era vizinha dela...  
  
Aos poucos sua mente fora voltando para trás se lembrando do episódio marcante, mas que o tempo fizera questão de deixar guardado.  
  
_____________  
  
Kaoru parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento... Não tinha mais paciência e nem ânimo pra continuar ali. Sua vontade era pegar as suas coisas e ir embora... queria que aquele emprego fosse para o espaço.Mas infelizmente dependia dele para viver, pois não tinha recursos próprios para pagar os estudos da irmã.  
  
-Não acredito... Eu vi Kenshin Himura!-Misao repetia pela décima vez em menos de cinco minutos.-Ele olhou para mim... Ele é maravilhoso.  
  
"Não, não querida irmã... ele é um lixo humano. Ele matou nosso pai". Kaoru pensou triste. "Se hoje estamos nessa situação a culpa é exclusivamente dele..."  
  
-E o melhor Kaoru... Ele conhece você.-falou fascinada com estrelas nos olhos.-Aliás, você nunca havia me falado isso.  
  
-Por que iria te contar se eu nem ao menos lembrava que o conhecia.-Kaoru mentiu.  
  
Não seria conveniente Misao saber de sua relação com Kenshin. Ela certamente faria perguntas que no momento não estava abita a responder. Além de ser muito doloroso para ela falar sobre esse assunto.  
  
-Como você pode ter esquecido dele.-disse Misao incrédula.-Você é muito estranha mana...  
  
Não fora sempre assim. Teve uma época que a felicidade era seu segundo nome... Uma época que fora tola de se envolver com um assassino... Uma época em que ela própria levara o pai a morte. Uma época que de tão ingênua fora capaz de ir contra a ordem de seu pai. Ela um dia fora como Misao, mas agora no lugar do coração tinha uma barreira... Que não seria fácil transpassar.  
  
Kaoru teria que agüentar o inferno que seria ter Kenshin ao seu lado, e o pior teria que tratá-lo bem quando na verdade queria era matá-lo.  
  
-Como assim sou estranha, Misao?-perguntou divertida.-Pelo o que saiba não sou obrigada a conhecer ele.  
  
-Sim, você não é obrigada irmã.-falou cínica.-Mas acho que seria normal alguém conhecer e gostar da banda. Na verdade você deve admitir que eles são muito bons.  
  
Eles eram realmente bons, mas não daria o braço a torcer... primeiro porque não se interessava por nada que aquele cão imundo fazia, e segundo que não estava a fim de escutar a voz dele.  
  
-Acho que sou uma pessoa normal que apenas em vez de escutar rock , escuto música clássica.-Falou por fim.-Não sou obrigada a gostar dele.  
  
-Eu acho estranho.  
  
-Eu acho normal...-ela rebateu nervosa.-Olha, Misao tenho muito o que fazer... Fique aqui se não quiser dor de cabeça.  
  
-Mas eu pensei...  
  
-Pensou errado.-falou triste abrindo a porta.-Mas tarde talvez venho aqui para ver como você está.  
  
-Eu quero ver a banda...  
  
-Quem disse que você não verá essa famosa banda.-falou cínica.-Mas tarde te levo para você conhece-los... já que isso é tão importante.-concluiu fechando a porta.  
  
Sozinha Misao pode tirar a conclusão de que Kaoru era realmente estranha. Uma hora dizia que por nada no mundo iria deixá-la chegar perto de seus ídolos, depois do nada dizia que iria apresentá-los... Não entendia a irmã. E sinceramente nem queria conhecer, pois no fundo Kaoru era uma boa pessoa tentando ser amarga, quando na verdade era um ser humano doce e leal. Algo muito raro nesses dias turbulentos.  
  
___________________  
  
Kaoru andava desanimada pelos corredores da rádio. Realmente já não tinha muito que fazer... sua vida estava virada de cabeça para baixo. Sua alma estava uma bagunça,já não tinha sentido ficar sofrendo. E em dentro de vinte minutos estaria ao lado dele.E isso em vez de deixá-la nervosa e apreensiva, estava deixando ansiosa e feliz... Uma felicidade que a muito não sentia.  
  
-Por Deus é você Kaoru...-a voz feminina em suas costas chamou sua atenção.- Como você mudou...  
  
-Júlia...!  
  
As duas ficaram ali por incontáveis minutos apenas olhando uma para outra. A saudade que tinham era muito grande para ser explicada com palavras. Nunca que iria imaginar encontrar Júlia ali... Era claro que sabia que ela era empresária de Kenshin, mas nunca que poderia imaginar que iria reencontrar a amiga após tantos anos de silêncio por ambas as partes. Uma vez chegara a imaginar que ela também a odiava.  
  
-Kaoru podemos conversar?-Júlia perguntou emocionada.-Faz tanto tempo... Tenho muito o que contar para você.  
  
-Vamos, ainda tenho alguns minutos até o começo do programa.-disse ela, não podendo negar um pedido da amiga.-Eu tenho muito o que explicar...  
  
O destino estava mais uma vez a aproximando das pessoas que fizeram parte de seu passado. Talvez isso fosse bom para ela, pois nunca tivera a oportunidade de contar para ninguém o que havia acontecido. E agora tinha certeza de que não poderia mais carregar aquela cruz sozinha.  
  
_______________  
  
Olá pessoa!  
  
Bem, devem ter percebido que tenho o dom de mudar completamente a personalidade de algum personagem. Kenshin ficou completamente diferente...sem tirar a Kaoru também.  
  
Obrigada pela a manifestação de carinho e apoio.  
  
No próximo capítulo todos esse mistério em relação Kaoru e Kenshin ficará bem claro. Chega de suspense. Não é mesmo?  
  
Um beijo para as pessoas que me enviaram reviews.  
  
Lere: Você tem razão. Nesse capítulo ficou mais comprovado que você deduziu a verdade. Não precisar ficar envergonhada toda a ajuda será bem vinda (fiquei muito feliz que tenha se oferecido), pois eu preciso muito de ajuda de todos vocês. Essa semana infelizmente não deu para deixar uma mensagem para você, pois tive vários problemas (final de ano é uma correria só). Obrigada pela reviews...  
  
Lili-Chan: Oi Lidia, mas uma vez obrigada por ter revisado esse capítulo (aliás, agardeço sua paciência por me agüentar no icq domingo). Obrigada mesma. Um beijo!  
  
Letícia: Olá Lê, você conseguiu enviar uma review ( o meu pc também estar com problemas. Meu icq então esta um lixo).Bem, Tomoe tem aparência fria e distante... Não é como Kaoru feliz, cuminicativa. Assim mesmo eu gosto das duas, mas também tenho preferência pela Kaoru.  
  
Mandam Spooky: Obrigada pela review. Até o final da fic Kaoru será a pessoa mais sem sorte do mundo. Bjos!!  
  
Kathy: Ficou muito feliz ao saber que você gosta das minhas fic's Kathy. Espero ter correspondido com esse capítulo. Eu também adoro receber os seus reviews. Bjos!!!  
  
Mary Marcato: Olá Mary! Bem, Tomoe tem seu lado bom, mas nessa fic tenho que concorda com você que ela esta intragável, nojenta e será uma ótima vilã para minha fic. Kenshin andou passeando por ai e se esqueceu da Kaoru- Chan (desgraçado). E ela não diferente... Mas como sou também feminista, pois sei que homem não presta vou deixar essa parte de lado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjos!!  
  
Bem, espero que todos tenham gostado. Qualquer coisa me envie um e-mail ou review. Eu gosto muito de recebê-las. Por favor, não saia daqui sem me deixar a honra de receber suas preciosas opiniões.  
  
Beijos!  
  
Até semana que vem. Se Buda, Deus ou Ála quiser.^^  
  
Anna  
  
Obs: Visitem meu simples blogger sobre "Evanescence" o endereço é www.theimmortal.weblogger.terra.com.br . E se não for pedir muito deixa um comentário. Não custa nada vai.  
  
Mais beijos!!!  
  
Tchau. 


	4. Capítulo 4

**"Quando os vi fulgindo tanto,**

**Senti no peito um encanto**

**Que não sei!!**

**Juro falar-te a verdade...**

**Foi de certo - sem vontade-**

**Que eu pequei"!**

**(Casimiro de Abreu - As primaveras)**

Capítulo 4 

O silêncio aterrorizador tomou conta do refeitório.  Os anos que ficaram separadas não havia diminuído em nada a força de sua amizade, mas o constrangimento de não saber por onde começar deixava o ambiente pesado.

Kaoru queria muito abrir seu coração para Júlia, mas a única coisa que saía de sua boca era perguntas idiotas e sem sentido. Como era difícil falar para alguém sobre seus sentimentos que há muito tempo ficara trancado em seu coração.

-O que você fez da sua vida durante esses longos anos?-perguntou Júlia curiosa sorvendo a última gota do café.

"O que fizera durante dez anos?", pensou ironicamente para si mesma. "Seria mais fácil perguntar o que não havia feito em dez anos?" Sua vida mudou muito e seu único objetivo era trabalhar para poder pagar os estudos de Misao.

-Trabalhei muito... Não tive um dia de folga em dez anos.-ela confessou sorrindo.-Nada mais...

-Como uma mulher tão jovem e bonita pode se contentar apenas em trabalhar?-perguntou novamente intrigada.

Aquela não era a Kaoru que havia conhecido há anos atrás, cujo único objetivo era ser feliz. Nunca havia sido escrava de nada, nem mesmo quando o pai, sempre rígido, a proibia de sair... 

-Ser responsável por uma família me fez ver como o mundo é triste e cruel.-ela falou, fechando a cara.- Você não sabe o que é ser responsável pelas contas de luz, de água, ou dos estudos de uma criança.

Ela havia mudado. Agora tinha certeza disso. Kaoru havia se transformado em uma pessoa fria... sem nenhuma vontade de viver, pois o que importava para ela era o bem estar de sua família e nada mais. 

-O que aconteceu, Kaoru?-Júlia olhou para ela triste.

-Como assim... não entendi muito bem o sentido da pergunta...

-O que aconteceu para você mudar tanto?-ela reformulou a pergunta.

Kaoru ficou pálida.Realmente não era a mesma menina de anos atrás... já não tinha a ingenuidade e a alegria. Aliás, havia se fechado num mundo onde apenas ela tinha a chave. Se não se libertasse agora das amarras que ainda a prendia com o passado, talvez nunca mais teria essa chance.

-Não sei, Júlia.-confessou olhando para o copo.-Acho que tudo começou no dia que conheci Kenshin...

Flashback... 

Ela era uma jovem como qualquer outra. Aliás, era tão normal quanto bonita... Sua beleza se devia mais pelo seu cérebro brilhante do que por seus ditos físicos. Até aquele ano isso não havia a incomodado a ponto de prejudicar suas relações sociais. Ela era presidente e conselheira da sala, além de oradora oficial do colégio.

Mas mesmo sendo popular e tendo boas notas sabia que não teria chances nenhuma de entrar numa faculdade pública, e a particular estava fora de alcance. Sua família era pobre e mal teria condição para pagar um mês de faculdade. E seu único caminho fora procurar um emprego... Em vão, pois sempre alguém lhe pedia experiência ou carta de recomendação... e isso não tinha como tirar. Mas ainda tinha fé e sabia que a esperança era a última a morrer... e certamente um dia encontraria um emprego.

Foi num dia cansativo onde mais uma vez dera com a cara na porta, que conheceu o homem que mudaria sua vida por vez. 

Ela andava meio cansada e aquele dia fora recomendada para assim que saísse da escola voltasse para casa, pois sua mãe havia tido um ataque nervoso. O que já não era novidade, pois sua mãe havia mudado muito desde do estranho nascimento de Misao na qual do nada ela sumira e quando voltara da suposta viagem para o interior viera com uma menina, cujo nome era Misao... O bebê viera como uma luz, ao mesmo tempo que destruiria por vez sua mãe.  Foi num misto de nervosismo e ansiedade que permanecera na escola. 

Assim que bateu o sinal voou escada abaixo e em tempo recorde chegara em casa... A sua família era a coisa mais importante para ela, e não hesitaria em se sacrificar para protegê-la. Para sua surpresa assim que abrira a porta dera de cara com um rapaz, que nada parecia com o novo namorado de Megumi. Ele... ele era especial... Tinha os olhos tão bondosos, que estava deixando-a, um pouco acanhada.

-Quem é você?-Kaoru foi a primeira a falar após longos segundos de silêncio.-Me desculpe, mas...

-Não, não se desculpe senhorita Kaoru...-o rapaz falou ficando vermelho.

-Então você já sabe meu nome!-concluiu ela, intrigada e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

-Não... quer dizer claro... Sua mãe me fala sempre de você.-ele falou sorrindo.

Que ligação sua mãe teria com aquele jovem atraente. Era bem possível ele ser um primo distante com quem nunca tivera contato... ou simplesmente...

-Eu sou seu novo vizinho.-ele respondeu percebendo a interrogação no rosto dela.-Vim do interior há pouco tempo...

-E como você conhece minha mãe...?-perguntou intrigada.

-Bem, primeiramente meu nome é Kenshin Himura... e sua mãe era muito amiga da minha tia, que infelizmente faleceu. E por uma coincidência vim morar do outro lado da rua.

-Ah bom...-sussurrou ela.-Minha mãe onde está?

-Ela está ainda com o médico no quarto.-ele informou notando a aflição dela.-Mas não se preocupe não é nada de grave.

Ele tinha uma alma tão boa, sua voz era como uma melodia para seus delicados ouvidos... Além de ser muito atraente. Seus cabelos eram ruivos, o que era bem estranho, pois era difícil encontrar um japonês ruivo... era um em 1 milhão. Seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade de azul tão rara e bonita, que a deixava com falta de ar. 

-Bem que sua mãe havia me contado que você é muito bonita.-ele falou sorrindo timidamente.

Seu coração disparou... Quem dera as palavras dele fosse verdade. Não tinha beleza nenhuma, quem podia chamar uma baixinha de linda, quando tinha uma loira alta ao seu lado. Ele apenas estava tentando ser gentil com ela.

-Obrigada... mas acho que não sou tão bonita assim.-Kaoru replicou tímida ao colocar a bolsa no sofá.

-Eu já havia visto fotos suas.-ele informou.-E sempre te achei bonita...

Ele realmente estava sendo apenas simpático, ou ele era cego. O que dava para perceber que não era nem um pouco, pois seus olhos denotavam uma expressão um tanto maliciosa. E isso estava deixando-a nervosa. 

-Será que o médico irá demorar em atendê-la?-perguntou Kaoru desviando completamente o assunto.

-Acho que não... faz tempo que ele está com ela.-ele informou.

A partir daquele momento o silêncio impregnou a sala. Nenhum dos dois ousaram a falar por minutos. Até que Kaoru começou a ouvir movimentações de passos no andar superior da casa. Deveria ser o médico com o parecer do estado de saúde de sua mãe... Embora que em seu íntimo já tinha uma idéia do estado dela. Sua mãe estava muito doente.

Uma doença que não tinha cura, pensou ela triste. 

-Se acalme, senhorita Kaoru.-o jovem falou pousando a mão sobre a dela.

_Kaoru sentiu a face esquentar. Certamente deveria estar mais vermelha que um pimentão... O que ele estaria pensando dela. Era vergonhoso sentir se incomodada só porque ele pegou sua mão... e o pior que o toque dele era tão casto que nem podia ser considerado um toque. _

_-Desculpe-me. -ele falou sem graça ao retirar a mão de cima da dela.-Você vai ver que sua mãe está bem..._

_"Droga! Porque sempre tenho que meter os pés pela as mãos?" Perguntou para si mesma envergonhada. Certamente Kenshin pensava que ela era uma louca, que só pensava naquilo. Só o fato de imaginar que ele pensava aquilo dela a deixava doente._

_-Espero que esteja certo Kenshin... Por favor, não me chame de senhorita, eu odeio excesso de formalidade ainda mais agora que somos vizinhos.-ela falou sem encará-lo._

_-Certo, senhorita... quer dizer Kaoru.-disse também envergonhado ao ver que o médico descia rapidamente as escadas._

_Kaoru olhava bem para o rosto calmo do médico. Era difícil tirar alguma coisa dele... e sabia que ele não iria lhe contar a verdade sobre o estado de saúde da mãe._

_-Como ela está doutor Akira?-perguntou ela nervosa.-O que aconteceu... fala!?_

_-Calma, Kaoru.-o homem falou extremamente calmo.-Primeiramente devo agradecer você meu jovem por ter socorrido com extrema competência a senhora Kamiya. Se você não estivesse sido tão ágil há essa hora não saberia lhe dizer se a paciente estaria viva ou não.-concluiu apertando uma das mãos de Kenshin._

Como assim...? Ele havia socorrido a sua mãe, mas como se ela mal saía de casa, como aquele moço havia descoberto que ela havia passado mal. Será que sua mãe tinha alguma relação afetiva com o rapaz? Não até parece... Ela não iria fazer aquilo com uma criança de cinco anos em seu teto. Misao deve ter ido desesperada pedir ajudar. Não deveria pensar isso de uma pessoa tão digna como sua mãe.

_-Sinceramente não foi nada. Considero a senhora Kamiya como uma mãe para mim.-ele falou sincero._

_Ele aparentava sinceridade e Kaoru não pode deixar de se sentir culpada por ter pensado mal dele e principalmente de sua mãe._

_-Muito obrigada Kenshin... Eu e minha família devemos muito a você.-Kaoru agradeceu com uma reverência._

_-Eu fiz o que qualquer ser humano faria estando nessa situação.-ele disse ficando rubro de vergonha._

_-E minha mãe doutor? Como ela está?-perguntou novamente aflita._

_-Bem, sua mãe está bem agora, mas existem alguns por menores que prefiro falar mais tarde quando você a ver.-Akira falou._

_De uma certa forma aquilo foi uma indireta para Kenshin ir embora. Aliás, não havia mais sentido ele continuar ali... Agora o assunto interessava apenas a ela e a sua família. _

_-Agora tenho que ir.-ele falou sério.-Fico feliz que a senhora Kamiya esteja bem._

_De uma certa forma, Kaoru não queria que ele fosse embora, pois ao lado dele se sentia mais confiante... Talvez porque tinha medo da resposta que Akira iria lhe falar.Estranho sentir se confortável até mesmo feliz na presença de um desconhecido. Aquilo não era certo._

_-Mais tarde se... puder... dê uma passadinha aqui.-Kaoru falou tímida.-Minha mãe adoraria te ver._

_-Acho que não poderei vir.-ele falou notando o ar de desapontamento da jovem._

_Ingênua, sempre fora ingênua em pensar que ele iria voltar a olhar para sua cara. Agora tinha certeza que ele havia sido apenas gentil com ela. Ele certamente teria uma namorada a espera dele em algum lugar..._

_-Tenho um ensaio com minha banda hoje.-ele apressou em se explicar.-Mas amanhã certamente darei uma passada aqui antes de ir para o colégio._

_Ele tocava numa banda, que interessante... Bem, o estilo dele denunciava que ele era roqueiro. Os cabelos longos e pelo o estilo desleixado em que se vestia tudo isso denunciava que ele era rebelde._

_-Certo...-Kaoru disse alegre.-Bem, essa casa sempre estará com as portas abertas para você._

_Sem mais palavras ele foi embora. Kaoru não pode deixar de sentir a sensação de vazio se instalar em seu peito... Uma sensação que não existia até aquele momento para ela. Uma sensação tão maravilhosa que merecia ser explorada._

_~*~*~_

-Um, dois, três e já...-a voz grossa de Sanosuke soou atrás de Kenshin, mas esse parecia estar no mundo da lua.-Ei, Ei Kenshin acorda meu...!

_Kenshin virou sem muito ânimo para o amigo. Não tinha voz, muito menos ânimo para cantar com a banda. A conversa que tivera com Karen Kamiya fora demasiadamente pesada para ele. Nunca imaginara que por trás de uma família boa e exemplar como era a dela poderia haver tanta coisa podre e mal resolvida. _

_-Desculpe Sano, mas hoje simplesmente não dá...-Kenshin falou desligando o amplificador._

_-Como assim não dá?-Sano falou irônico.-Esse final de semana será o mais importante de nossas vidas, e você simplesmente me diz que não está com vontade? Essa é boa..._

_Simplesmente não tinha vontade de cantar. Sabendo que sua irmã mais nova corria grande risco de vida na mão de um pai adotivo assassino. Temia pela vida de Misao, como temia pela vida de Karen ou... ou daquela linda garota, cujo nome era Kaoru._

_-Amanhã ensaiamos o triplo... Mesmo que temos que passar a madrugada passando o som.-Kenshin sugeriu tirando os cabos da guitarra._

_-Eu só espero que você cumpra sua promessa Kenshin, pois esse festival será primordial para nossa carreira... Eu não sei quanto aos seus planos futuros, mas o meu não é de ficar para sempre sendo uma banda de garagem._

_-Eu também não Sano... E creio que juntos podemos mudar isso.-ele falou olhando decidido para o amigo.-Bem, eu já estou indo, você fecha a porta assim que for embora.-concluiu jogando a chave em cima da mesa._

_Sem palavras, Kenshin colocou o casaco e saiu batendo a porta. Sem ligar para a voz histérica de Sano. Seu amigo nunca iria desistir de seu cargo de vocalista da banda em cima da hora do festival de inverno... E ele tinha consciência de que era o melhor vocalista e como ele, Sano não encontraria tão cedo._

_O vento frio batia sobre seu rosto mais isso não o incomodava. Pois seu espírito estava confuso... Não sabia como deveria agir para salvar sua irmã sem ferir aquela família. "Não até que não seria uma má idéia ir visitá-las agora", pensou olhando para o relógio. "Não são nem oito e meia... Embora que a essa hora Shishio deve estar lá, e não seria conveniente encontrá-lo agora".Ponderou ele ao chegar na porta da casa da tia. "Seria idiotice. Embora tivesse uma boa desculpa... e ainda veria Kaoru...", por alguns minutos hesitou até que finalmente entrou em casa. Não queria terminar a noite como havia começado o dia..._

_-Olá meu filho...-a tia saldou com extrema docilidade como já era de esperar. Aliás, Tai não seria capaz de fazer mal para uma mosca, imagina para um ser humano. Era completamente diferente dele...-Como foi seu dia?_

_-Não foi lá essas coisas, mas... _

_-Oi Kenshin!-a voz irreconhecível de Kaoru soou em suas costas.-Ai desculpa por estar incomodando você a essa hora, mas você acabou esquecendo seu boné em casa... –concluiu acanhada._

_Aquele dia era declarado o dia internacional da surpresa. Primeiro tinha tido uma revelação catastrófica, segundo, Karen desmaia em sua frente... e terceiro acaba conhecendo Kaoru Kamiya filha do meio do homem que deveria eliminar. Agora a tinha em sua frente com o rosto mais lindo que vira em toda sua vida..._

_-Obrigado por se incomodar e traze-lo para mim Kaoru._

_-Não foi incômodo algum Kenshin.-ela replicou.-Bem, agora tenho que ir..._

_-Não, não vá ainda minha querida.-Tai falou pegando na mão dela.-Jante com a gente hoje, por favor._

_Kenshin ficou sério quando na verdade queria se juntar ao coro da tia, pois queria ficar mais algum tempo ao lado daquela garota. Mas permaneceu quieto. Aliás, tinha orgulho... e ele não o permitia que se protestasse nesse ponto. E por isso preferiu ficar calado com uma expressão distante e indiferente._

_-Bom, eu não queria incomodar...-ela falou sem graça._

_-Você não incomoda Kaoru.-a tia reforçou o coro.-Vamos, só hoje... acho que seu pai não irá chiar, ou vai?_

_-Não senhorita Tai... ele ainda não chegou do serviço.-informou ela triste._

_-Então mais um motivo para você jantar aqui.Garanto que Megumi deve estar na faculdade e Misao deve estar dormindo._

_-Realmente a senhora tem razão...Eu estou sozinha em casa._

_-Vai Kaoru.-implorou Tai._

_-Certo, mas antes tenho que ir em casa para deixar um recado para caso do meu pai chegar._

_-Tá bom!-Tai falou alegre._

_Kenshin escutava com atenção a admiração com que Kaoru pronunciava a palavra 'pai'. Ela certamente não sabia que monstro tinha sobre o próprio teto, mas não podia culpa-la já que Shishio era o pai dela. E para ela certamente aquele canalha era um herói._

_-Eu vou tomar um banho.-Kenshin informou subindo as escadas deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas._

_~*~*~*~_

Kaoru sentiu um vazio tremendo assim que entrou em sua casa. Tudo estava morto... um silêncio mortal. Sua mãe entupida de medicamento, suas irmãs fora ou dormindo... seu pai trabalhando. Realmente deveria jantar na casa de Tai, pelo menos lá não se sentiria tão sozinha e assim não se lembraria das duras palavras do doutor Akira. Quando ele informara sobre o perigoso estado mental em que se encontrava sua mãe. 

_-Ela deve descansar o máximo possível. Qualquer colapso agora será suicídio para ela.-informou ele._

_-É muito grave o estado de saúde dela?_

_-Não, mas merece cuidados... se fosse grave ela não estaria aqui.-ele concluiu.-Confie em mim e siga as prescrições que deixei em cima da mesinha._

_-Obrigada por tudo doutor.-Kaoru falou abrindo a porta para ele._

_-Não hesite em me chamar se caso precisarem de mim.-ele falou indo para o carro._

_Era difícil ter que admitir que sua mãe não estava bem. Era difícil acreditar que ela já não tinha mais a felicidade de antes, e que por algum motivo que não conhecia ela estava ficando louca. _

_Tinha que admitir que nunca tivera uma família unida, pois seu pai vivia viajando... e sua irmã mau parava em casa. Mas com o tempo ela e sua mãe fora desenvolvendo laços muito profundos... uma amizade que era maior que o amor de mãe e filha. Mas de repente tudo mudou e nem mais com sua mãe contava... Tinha pena da pequena Misao que nunca iria conhecer o verdadeiro sentido da família. Já que seu pai praticamente ignorava a menina e sua mãe já não tinha ânimo para nada. _

_Escrevendo um bilhete rápido para caso o pai chegasse e ela ainda não estivesse chegado da casa de Tai, Kaoru saiu voando... Tinha ânsia para ver aquele garoto._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kenshin enxugava as longas cabeleiras ruivas. O banho fizera milagres com seu ânimo... mas não conseguira de forma alguma mudar seu humor, que por sinal continuava péssimo. E só pelo o fato de naquela noite sentir a presença daquela garota já mexia em muito com o seu humor. 

_Não era justo se sentir tão atraído pela a filha do assassino de seu pai. E mesmo que a garota fosse bonita ela era impossível para ele... inacessível. Além de já saber que não tinha chance nenhuma com ela. _

_-Droga! Porque isso só acontece comigo?-perguntou se olhando fixamente no espelho já arrumado._

_Você deve se manter longe dela, e se concentrar apenas em cuidar de sua tia e irmã que ainda corria risco de vida nas mãos do pai de Kaoru._

_"Tenho vários problemas para resolver, e não estou a fim de arranjar mais um...", pensou para si mesmo descendo as escadas. "Não pense nela... ela é inacessível, impossível..."_

_-Ainda bem que desceu filho.-Tai falou alegre.-Eu e Kaoru estávamos a sua espera._

_Kenshin sorrateiramente olhou para Kaoru que timidamente sentava numa cadeira. A aparência calma e angelical dela só serviu para jogar a alma dele no inferno. Só de olhar para ela fez seu sangue ferver. _

_-Desculpe, mas precisava esfriar minha cabeça...-ele falou sentado na cadeira ao lado oposto a Kaoru._

_-Espero que esteja melhor agora.-Tai falou preocupada._

_-Estou sim tia. Agora estou apenas com fome...-ele resmungou sem olhar para Kaoru._

_Aquele dia fora muito estranho. Não acreditava que tantas coisas ruins poderiam acontecer tudo de uma vez só. Seria difícil enfrentar os dias que viria, mas lutaria para proteger a quem ele amava._

_Se envolver com Kaoru Kamiya seria arranjar mais problemas. Então para seu bem deveria se manter longe dela._

_~*~*~*~*~_

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Há horas atrás havia jurado nem mais olhar para a cara de Kaoru, e agora havia se oferecido para acompanha-la até a porta de sua residência. Não sabia o que acontecia em seu íntimo...  Já que nem conseguia parar de olhar para o rosto doce e angelical da garota.

Nunca havia se sentido assim antes... Esse certamente era um sentimento bastante novo para ele. Estava completamente perdido.

-Obrigada por ter me acompanhado Kenshin...-Kaoru falou olhando para ele.

-Não foi nada Kaoru.-ele falou encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis.-Era o mínimo que devia fazer... não acha?

Ela ficou muda, mas seus olhos entregavam a perturbação que se passava em sua alma. Ela assim como ele se sentia incomodada com a confusão de sentimentos que estava em sua alma. Ela logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça extremamente envergonhada.

-Kaoru olha para mim...?-ele falou tocando a face dela.

Kenshin sentiu o coração palpitar quando os olhos dela caíram sobre seu rosto. Ela tinha os olhos lacrimejantes... era tão inocente.

-Como você é bonita...-sussurrou aproximando o rosto dela.

Os lábios se procuraram por vontade própria... Nenhum dos dois se importaram com o risco que estavam correndo. Apenas se entregaram ao beijo. Os lábios de Kenshin roçaram apenas sobre os de Kaoru, mas fora o suficiente para fazer ambos se entregarem completamente à paixão.

Passaram minutos, segundos... à paixão que havia transformado seu beijo era incrível como latente. Kenshin nunca havia se sentido assim antes... era incrível sentir os contornos dos lábios delicados da jovem. Naquela hora não se importava se Shishio o pegasse ali beijando a filha dele. Valia a pena correr esse risco para sentir o que estava sentido

-Como você é linda... muito linda.-ele voltou a sussurrar depois de um longo tempo.

~A~N~N~A

Saindo das sombras da árvore, um homem observava a cena consternado... para não dizer revoltado. Sua vontade era matar o desgraçado que estava pondo as patas em cima de sua filha mais nova... Já estava no limite, e por isso resolvera por um fim no interlúdio amoroso dos jovens.

Não mediria esforço para acabar com  a raça daquele desgraçado, que mesmo de longe lhe parecia bastante familiar... 

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá para todos!^^

Bem, decidi separar  o "flashback" em dois capítulos, pois ha muito o que explicar... e ficaria um buraco enorme se resumisse a história. Não fiquem decepcionados, pois acho que esse capítulo deu para entender um pouco do que realmente ocorreu... Mas se não deu, no próximo, juro que farei de tudo para que de certo.

Obrigada pelas reviews... Nunca vou ter palavras para agradecer a todos pela paciência que estão tendo, lendo cada capítulo meu. Aturando meus erros e elogiando meus acertos.

Beijos para: 

**Carol Malfoy:** Devo concorda com você. Kenshin está completamente mudado, mas ele ira melhora. Obrigada pela review, Carol.^^

**Kaoru Himuramiya: **Muito obrigada pelo o incentivo. Estou dando tudo de mim para essa fic ficar interessante sem ser repetitiva. Bjos!!!! 

**Madam Spooky:**Olá. Bem, pelo visto esse capítulo deve ter dado uma pista sobre o acontecido. No próximo será tudo revelado. Eu também gosto da Julia... Ela será meu cupido de agora em diante. Obrigada pela review, Bjos!!!!

**Kathy: **Eu estou bem sim. Acabei de chegar de uma viagem cansativa, mas estou feliz. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Desculpe-me pela a demora. E que acabei viajando e não deu tempo para postar. Mas garanto que desta vez não haverá demora. Um beijo para **Lili** que revisou esse capítulo para mim.

Bem, por hoje é só...

Bjos!!!!

Até semana que vem.

_Anna_


	5. Capítulo 5

"Amor, vendo que da oferta 

  Algum apreço não faz,

 Diz-me afoito que trate

De ir com ele a combate 

Peito a peito, braço a braço."".

(Lira XXIX-Marília de Dirceu. Tomás Antônio da Gonzaga)

                                                              Capítulo 5

Kaoru olhava fixamente para o copo na mesa. Estava sendo difícil revelar fato tão bem escondido de seu passado... na verdade nunca havia contado para ninguém aquilo. Para ela pouco importava os motivos que fizeram ela e Kenshin se odiarem mortalmente, muito menos achava que alguém tinha o direito de saber fato tão íntimo de seu relacionamento com o astro do rock. Quando algum parente vinha e lhe perguntava o motivo para tamanha repulsa simplesmente respondia que nada havia acontecido, e que na verdade seu namoro com Kenshin estava fadado a dar errado desde do começo. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade.

Ninguém havia lutado por aquele amor como ela. Teve uma época em que teve que agüentar humilhações terríveis por causa dele... Teve que enfrentar o ódio e a ira de seu pai. Lutou contra tudo e contra todos por aquele amor, mas infelizmente sua luta havia sido em vão. 

-Você está bem, amiga?-perguntou Júlia apreensiva. 

-Sim... Sim, eu estou apenas tomando um ar.-respondeu triste.-É difícil falar sobre fatos tão dolorosos para mim...

-Imagino, mas sou sua amiga... E te entendo.-ela disse sorrindo.- mas agora continue... Desabafe, eu sei que você necessita falar...

-Sim...-sussurrou abaixando a cabeça. 

"Kenshin estava satisfeito com tudo o que havia ocorrido. Beijar a jovem trouxe a ele uma expectativa que há muito tempo não havia sentido. Sentir o cheiro bom e suave dela havia mexido com os seus sentidos... seus lábios ainda tinham o gosto dela.

-Pelo visto essa saída com a jovem Kamiya foi boa.-Tai falou brincando ao ver o sorriso do sobrinho.-Mas não se esqueça que antes de tudo Kaoru é filha de Shishio.

Sim, isso era difícil de esquecer... Era só olhar para o rosto cálido dela para se lembrar que ela tinha o sangue sujo de Makoto Shishio. 

-Eu sei...-ele sussurrou subindo a escada.-Bem, estou muito cansado...

-Então é melhor você ir dormir.-Tai falou ligando a tv. -Boa noite, querido.-concluiu sorrindo.

Sua tia era como se fosse sua mãe. E na ausência dela Tai era quem mais se aproximava dele... Ela poderia saber tudo o que o afligia apenas o olhando. A ligação entre eles sempre fora extraordinária.

-Para a senhora também.-disse subindo a escada com pressa.

Seu quarto era vazio, mas ali era o lugar que podia compor sem ser atrapalhado... Muitas vezes fora ali que tirava alguns riff* de guitarra. Naquele dia sua alma estava tão carregada que se conseguisse compor alguma coisa seria como matar um homem aos poucos. O seu computador como sempre estava desligado... só usava ele quando precisava de algum trabalho de escola. Mas isso quase nunca ocorria, pois sua ida a escola se limitava sempre à sala da diretora, onde muitas vezes fora motivado a abandona-la, mas sempre insistia... não por ele, mas por Tai que depositava nele a confiança de um futuro melhor.

"Se não fosse tão covarde talvez não estaria aqui... fazendo algo que não gosto".Pensou deitando na cama ainda com a roupa. Estava cansado demais para se preocupar com roupas. Aliás, não iria morrer porque um dia esqueceu de tirar as vestes.

                                                         ~*~

-Com quem você estava conversando, minha irmã?-Megumi perguntou não escondendo a curiosidade.-Mais um amigo...Papai o senhor tem que segurar a Kaoru, pois nunca se sabe com que elemento ela anda.-concluiu maldosa.

Kaoru sentiu a face enrubescer de ódio e vergonha. Megumi entre todas as pessoas no mundo não tinha o direito de julgá-la sobre seu comportamento... Aliás, ali poucos estavam realmente preocupados em saber com quem ela andava. E seria hipocrisia da parte deles exigirem explicações, pois se tinha saído com Kenshin fora porque ninguém havia chegado de seus respectivos trabalhos.

-Não é da sua conta.-Kaoru falou com a cabeça baixa.

-Mas é da minha, Kaoru.-a voz seca e ácida do pai soou na sua frente.-Eu não gostei nada de saber que você anda com um Himura.

Então seu pai já conhecia Kenshin.  Estranho se todos ali sabiam quem era o recém chegado do interior, porque só ela que não havia visto, ou muito menos ouvido falar sobre ele. Talvez seria por que agora com essa ânsia de encontrar um trabalho, mal tinha tempo de ficar em casa e conviver com os vizinhos. 

-Mas senhor... eu não estava fazendo nada...

-Não importa, Kaoru.-disse ríspido bebendo desordenadamente.-A partir de hoje não quero que nenhuma filha minha se envolva com aquela gente.

Tudo estava nebuloso... Seu pai parecia ter um ódio mortal por Kenshin. Mas pelo que constava sua mãe gostava dele... Misao ia visitar freqüentemente a casa de Tai, e agora seu pai havia proibido de ser próxima... Que mal havia em ser amiga de Kenshin. 

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, Kaoru... Eu já disse e não vou repetir.-ele interrompeu violentamente.-Agora, por favor, se retire da sala.

Kaoru queria ter o dom e responder a grosseria do pai, mas sabia quando ele estava bêbado pouco podia fazer se não abaixar. Mas estava decidida a não estragar o começo de seu dia com a bebedeira do pai. Ele certamente estaria tão lesado e cansado que não sabia o que falava.

Mas ainda tinha várias perguntas rodeando sua cabeça... Perguntas essas que não tão cedo seriam solucionadas. Conformada, Kaoru saiu de casa sem ao menos desejar um bom dia à mãe.

                                                          ~*~

Dois meses depois...

Kenshin estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Todos os dias ficava a espera de Kaoru naquela mesma esquina, e hoje era a primeira vez que ela estava demorando a chegar... Ele em três meses de namoro nunca tinha feito isso... Ele queria ir perguntar por ela, mas se chegasse na calçada da casa dela certamente seria recebido por tiros. Além disso, causaria um sério desconforto para Karen e consecutivamente a Kaoru já que Shishio iria cair matando em cima dela. 

Era por isso que estava ali naquela esquina, e não no portão da casa dela, como queria e precisava estar. Nunca viria a saber como o namoro deles havia começado, ou onde o seu amor por aquela garota começara a brotar em seu peito... Quando percebera estava completamente apaixonado por ela. 

Quanto mais os minutos passavam, mais seu coração pesava. Tinha medo por ela, pois Shishio deixara mais de uma vez avisada que a preferia morta a vê-la com ele. Seu ódio por aquele homem continuava o mesmo, apenas abrandara, pois com o tempo percebera que matando-o estaria ferindo Kaoru, mas mesmo assim não tirava a idéia de salvar Misao, Karen e agora Kaoru das garras daquele homem.

-O que faz aqui há essa hora?-Sano perguntou aproximando-se de surpresa.-Já são oito horas da manhã... Levei um susto quando o vi parado ai, a espera da donzela.-concluiu brincalhão.

Sano já não pegava no seu pé por causa dos ensaios, pois graças a ele haviam conseguido uma produtora, e em menos de um mês já tinham proposta de uma gravadora... Isso queria dizer que em menos de um mês estariam com um CD pronto. Sua empresária era a melhor amiga de Kaoru, cuja competência era espetacular. Deviam a ela o sucesso que estavam fazendo.

-Sim, estou esperando Kaoru.-Kenshin falou olhando para os lados.-E você o que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? Devia estar trabalhando.

-Hoje é meu dia de folga. Resolvi sair para esfriar a cabeça.-Sanosuke falou brincalhão.-Queria ir também na casa daquele guitarrista que te falei outro dia... 

-Sim, o tal Aoshi Shinomori...-disse andando de um lado para outro.-Realmente é um dos melhores que vi tocar, mas ele me pareceu um pouco arredio quando fui falar com ele.

Kenshin estava incomodado... Cada minuto que passava mais ficava claro que ela não viria vê-lo, e isso o estava deixando louco. O medo de aquele lunático ter a machucado. Se isso tivesse acontecido ele não hesitaria em matá-lo...

-Eu se fosse você desistia amigo, pois a donzela deu um bolo em você.-Sano falou gargalhando.

-Não tenho tanta certeza disso.-Kenshin disse abaixando a cabeça.-Algo deve ter acontecido...

-Oh, amor... O amor é cego, e o único capaz de cegar um homem cético como Kenshin Himura.

Sim, no seu amor por Kaoru o único cego, surdo e mudo era ele. Pois só ele sabia que esse namoro estava fadado acabar... Shishio era vingativo, e na certa acabaria logo com o interlúdio amoroso da filha mais nova com um roqueiro...

-Bem, Sano tenho que ir agora...-ele falou desistindo de esperar.

-Se eu ver a donzela por ai, juro que irei cobrar dela mais responsabilidade.-o homem falou se distanciando.

Kenshin não deu atenção ao amigo, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar... seu coração avisava que sua rotina iria mudar, e que sua vida trilharia um rumo diferente de Kaoru. O amor de ambos estava em uma encruzilhada... Estava próximo o fim de tudo.

                 ~*~

Kaoru chorava em seu quarto. Desta vez seu pai havia pegado pesado, pois além de humilha-la na frente de todos havia batido e a trancado ali... no seu quarto. Não iria sair dali até segunda ordem... Estava sem telefone, sua janela estava fechada com cadeado, e sua mãe pouco tinha a fazer... Coitada, Karen também era vítima do abuso de seu pai. Mas mesmo assim não podia odiá-lo. 

"Droga... Droga, o que fiz para ter que ficar aqui? Por quê meu pai odeia tanto Kenshin?", pensou distraída penteando o cabelo. Kenshin era tão bom, e não se parecia com os homens que Megumi levava para casa... Mas já tinha decidido a não se afastar dele, não por causa de um capricho de seu pai. "Tenho que fugir daqui, mas como?", perguntou escutando o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

-Olá querida, trouxe algo para comer.-Karen falou entrando no quarto.-Não é nada espetacular, pois você sabe como anda a situação...Mas é algo especial para minha filha querida sorrir.

-Como a senhora quer que eu sorria? Se estou presa nesse quarto.-rebateu revoltada.

Karen sentou ao seu lado com um sorriso maternal, passou a mão no rosto frio e triste da filha. O que mais queria na vida era um sorriso franco da jovem, mas sabia que sua filha só seria feliz fora dali... Com um moço, cuja bondade havia salvado sua vida três vezes. 

 -Eu sei, meu anjo... Mas seu pai...

-Mãe eu só preciso falar com Kenshin... Por um minuto apenas, juro que volto antes do papai chegar.-Kaoru implorou vendo na mãe sua única salvação.

Karen sentia-se incapaz perante o pedido desesperado da filha. Sabia que se o marido descobrisse que a havia deixado sair, iria ficar violento até seria capaz de matá-la, mas não queria em hipótese alguma ver sua filha naquele estado lastimável.

-Certo, minha filha... Você pode ir se encontrar com Kenshin, mas já vou dizer que não serei responsável se seu pai descobrir.-ela disse preocupada com o destino incerto da família.

Kaoru pulou da cama feliz. Tinha algumas horas para explicar o que estava acontecendo para Kenshin. Mesmo que não o visse com tanta freqüência, mas ele certamente saberia o motivo e esperaria até o pai mudar de opinião a respeito dele.

-Obrigada mamãe...-ela falou saindo do quarto.

Karen sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração dar sinal de que nunca mais teria a família reunida. O destino estava se cumprindo e era hoje o dia em que uma tragédia iria ocorrer.

~*~

Shishio olhava para a criança na sua frente com raiva e rancor. Era por culpa daquela desgraçada que havia perdido a confiança da mulher... E fora por causa daquela família que era obrigado a criar uma criança que nem sua filha era.  Odiava sem dúvida nenhuma, todos os Himura da face da terra, e aos poucos iria eliminar um por um... A criança seria a próxima.

Shishio era traficante de drogas, e seu disfarce como policial caia como uma luva, mas sua mulher teve a infelicidade de um dia vê-lo em um de seus negócios, e a partir daí sua vida mudara... Primeiro fora o nascimento daquela criança, e segundo a força que fazia para Karen manter a boca fechada e terceiro sua filha mais nova se engraçar por um desgraçado, que ainda por cima era um Himura.

-Eu jurei que um dia você iria me pagar.-Shishio sussurrou como um louco olhando para criança que brincava no jardim.

Aproximando-se da criança não a hesitou em pegá-la no colo. Aquele seria o fim dela, e ninguém saberia que a pequena Misao havia morrido.

-Seu pai foi e sempre será o meu maior inimigo... odeio você e seu irmão.-ele falou apontando a arma para a cabeça da garota, que continuava a brincar com a boneca.-Eu irei matá-la assim como matei seu pai... e assim será a morte de seu irmão.

~*~

Kenshin estava na porta da casa de Kaoru. Já passava das seis da tarde... já não podia mais conter a vontade de vê-la, e saber se ela estava ou não bem. Iria enfrentar a ira de Shishio... enfrentaria tudo e todos para ter notícias dela. Sabia se não fizesse isso não conseguiria dormir a noite. 

Já não tinha como negar que estava amando a jovem, seria hipocrisia de sua parte negar o que sentia. Mesmo ela tendo um pai como aquele, não tinha como não ama-la. 

"Certamente estarei entrando numa fria, mas por Kaoru faço tudo", pensou olhando para o quintal... Inesperadamente encontrou Shishio. Ele estava com uma arma apontada para Misao, essa simples constatação o deixou em pânico. 

Descontrolado, Kenshin entra sem avisar e parte para cima de Shishio.

-Largue essa criança... seu desgraçado!-ele exclamou nervoso.-Solte, minha irmã.

-Ah... é o jovem Himura.-Shishio falou num tom de deboche.-Não podia ter chegado na hora mais apropriada... Vai ver com os próprios olhos a morte de sua irmã mais nova.

Não, não iria nunca deixar que isso ocorresse... Havia jurado no túmulo de seu pai que protegeria a irmã. Além de se vingar do assassino dele. E não seria agora que iria desistir... O momento que mais temia havia chegado. E para seu azar estava em desvantagem. 

-Você que ouse... 

-Eu não vou ousar, pois irei atirar, mas fique tranqüilo o próximo é você.-Shishio o cortou, e para o seu temor desengatilhou a arma. 

Não havia dúvida... ele iria atirar em Misao. Desalentado Kenshin não via outra alternativa a não ser mostrar a única arma que tinha... 

-Quer dizer que o "namorado" de minha filha anda armado.-disse ríspido.-Pois bem... vamos ver se você é melhor atirador que o seu pai.-concluiu jogando a criança no chão.

Durante minutos, que mais pareceram horas. Kenshin e Shishio ficaram apenas se olhando. Por um momento Shishio partiu em sua direção, o pegando de surpresa.

-Pelo o visto você não herdou as qualidades físicas de seu pai, garanto que ele jamais seria pego dessa forma.- o homem disse com uma faca grudada na sua face.-Eu poderia matá-lo agora, mas não seria nada emocionante... 

Reagindo, Kenshin conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços vingativos de Shishio. E empurrado por uma força superior o atacou consecutivamente... até que sem forças Shishio caiu no chão.

-Isso foi por minha mãe...-Kenshin disse descontrolado apontando a arma para a perna de Shishio, e sem hesitar dá o primeiro disparo.-E isso será por meu pai.

Sem hesitar Kenshin aponta arma para o pai da pessoa que mais admirava nesse mundo. Sua vida dependia de sua pontaria... Mesmo sabendo que teria o eterno ódio de seu grande amor, sabia que não podia falhar agora.

"Me desculpe, Kaoru...", pensou antes de puxar o gatilho e atira certeiramente no coração de Shishio. 

                                                               ~*~*~

Kaoru escutou as vozes alteradas vindas do jardim. Por um milésimo de segundo pensou ter escutado disparos. Nesse momento seu coração parou de bater... algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa horrível havia acontecido. 

Com passos falhos foi caminhando lentamente até a porta. O seu interior avisava o que estava para ver iria mudar completamente o rumo de sua vida.      

-...Isso será por meu pai... 

"Aquela era voz de Kenshin. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali...", pensou correndo até a porta. A imagem que viu ficou para sempre em sua memória. Seu pai estava agonizando no chão... Misao estática no meio do sangue... e Kenshin, o homem a quem havia entregado seu coração,  desferindo o tiro mortal contra o peito de seu pai. 

-Ke-kenshin... não, não pode ser...-Kaoru sussurrou ao ver o cadáver do pai.-Porque... porque, Kenshin...-falou ofegante vendo a face dele ensangüentada.

Ele não respondeu... apenas se limitou a dar lhe as costas e sair como se nada houvesse acontecido. A partir daquele dia sua vida desmoronou... Kenshin não foi preso, pois nunca tivera coragem de denuncia-lo. Dias depois ele sofrera um grave acidente de carro e desesperada fora a procura dele, mas as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca foram acusações.

Um tempo depois tivera notícia de que a banda dele estava estourada na Ásia inteira, China, Coréia, Filipinas. De longe torcia pelo o sucesso da banda, mas com o tempo o seu amor por ele se transformara em ódio, pois se dera conta de que nunca ele mostrara arrependimento pelo seu crime...

Agora estava ali... Mais velha, nos seus vinte e dois anos de vida. Lutando pela educação da irmã. Enquanto o assassino de seu pai estava curtindo a vida com a sua banda.

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá !!!!

Nossa esse capítulo foi terrivelmente desgastante (eu sou péssima em descrever cenas de ação) por isso me desculpe pela a cena acima. O resto correu tudo bem. Espero que tenham gostado.

Um beijo para todos que me mandaram reviews:      

Kaoru Himuramiya: Minha revisora é bastante competente. Se nesse capítulo tiver algum erro foi por culpa minha que não passei a fic devidamente para a Lili. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjos!!!!

§Misao-san Shinomori§: Obrigada pelos os elogios, Misao. Bem, eu não me acho uma boa escritora, mas fiquei bastante invaidecida com o seu comentário. Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic.

Carol Malfoy: Olá Carol. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjos!!!!E continue lendo minha fic.

Madam Spooky: A motivação de Kenshin e sustificavel. Acho que ele teria mais moral se ele falasse a verdade. Mas... Minha fic é uma verdadeira bagunça. No começo a história era para ser diferente, como Misao fosse realmente Filha de Karen e do pai anonimo de Kenshin, mas mudei de idéia, pois Shishio não adimitiria ser tratado dessa fora. Bem, Karen é a mão de Kauro, ela será uma peça chave para história. Bjos!!! Continue mandando reviews.

 Lere: Ele matou Shishio. Acho que não seria um dramalhão todo se caso tivesse ocorrido um acidente, e seria estranho se Kenshin não fosse o culpado. Lere você estava certa... nem eu estava preprada para escrever essa parte. Nossa como penei. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos!!!!!

Polly-chan^^: Obrigada pela review tão fofa. Fiquei imansamente feliz em saber que você ler minha fic. Bem, eu acho que será muito dificil os dois se entendrem agora. Eu não tinha pensado em juntar Aoshi (LINDO) e Misao. Realmente seria bem legal.Bjos!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E espero por sua opinião.

Bjos!!!!

Anna


	6. Capítulo 6

**"De todas as derrotas fiz vitória,**

**Da contração do choro fiz o riso,**

**Eis, finalmente, a minha triste história."**

_(triste história- Massillon Machado)._

**                                                               _Capítulo 6_**

****

****

_"Olá, você ligou para o celular, mas infelizmente não posso atender no momento. Deixe um recado, ou retorne a ligação mais tarde". _A voz doce de Tomoe soou do outro lado da linha deixando Kenshin apreensivo. Estava tão confuso que precisava escutar a voz de sua noiva urgentemente. Mas ela parecia que estava se divertindo por ai. Nunca fora ciumento... Não com Tomoe, mas... Naquele momento precisava de alguém para desabafar seu temor. Sua insegurança. 

-Droga...-sussurrou andado de um lado para o outro no camarim.-Estou ficando maluco... Tenho que respirar um pouco.-concluiu abrindo a porta com força se deparando com a penúltima pessoa que queria ver em sua frente.-Enishi... É você?

Sim, era ele... Os mesmos cabelos brancos, os olhos vingativos e dementes. Era o mesmo sorriso cínico que anos atrás havia jurado se vingar do homem que havia roubado a irmã dele. Era difícil de esquecer.

-Sim, meu querido cunhado.-ele falou irônico entrando no camarim.-Vim fazer as honras da casa para o rei do Rock... Aliás, não queria que você pensasse que minha humilde rádio era ingrata.

-Isso é bem típico de você, Enishi.-Kenshin falou sorrindo irônico.-Mas fico feliz por saber que se deu bem na vida.

Como o odiava. Ele havia tirado tudo dele... Havia tirado sua irmã que o criara desde pequeno. E agora teria seu merecido castigo, pois não havia ficado rico por nada. Havia ficado rico para acabar com Kenshin, tiraria tudo dele... Até mesmo a liberdade. Começando pelo o fato da morte misteriosa do pai de Kaoru. E ele como não era burro havia investigado todo o passado negro de seu cunhado. 

-Mas eu infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo para o senhor.-disse acendendo um cigarro.-Afinal não é todo irmão que quer ver a sua única irmã envolvida com um assassino...-concluiu rindo da cara de espanto do homem na sua frente.-É isso mesmo...você assassinou Makoto Shishio. 

Kenshin olhava assustado para Enishi. Havia um tempo que não dava ouvidos as provocações, mas desta vez Enishi parecia saber com detalhes o assassinato de Shishio. O que deveria fazer agora... Confirmar, ou ficar quieto? 

Quanto mais ele tentava fugir do passado, mas o passado vinha atormentá-lo. Não tinha uma noite que ele não sonhasse com o momento que assassinara Shishio. Às vezes o rosto de Kaoru não lhe saia da cabeça... O momento em que ela ficara frente a frente com ele até hoje era presente.

-Ficou mudo de repente, cunhado.-Enishi falou zombeteiro.

-O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. Sabe que por um momento pensei que poderíamos vir a ter uma relação amigável.-ele falou recuperando-se do susto inicial.-Mas pelo visto nunca daremos certo... Agora se me der licença já estou atrasado para o programa, e ao contrário do que pensa, eu não sou irresponsável.-concluiu saindo do camarim.

Enishi ficou ali possesso de ódio e rancor. Sua vontade era de esquartejar aquele maluco com as próprias mãos. Mesmo tendo atacado com todas suas cartas em jogo, ele, Kenshin havia escapado. Mas ele que pensasse que aquilo ficaria por isso só... Iria reabrir o processo da morte do pai de Kaoru. E Kenshin iria pagar pelo o crime que cometeu.

                                                         (***^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*)**

-V-você... Não acredito!-Misao praticamente gritou ao ver Aoshi parado ao seu lado.-Aoshi Shinomori??? Não acredito...

O moreno de lindos olhos verdes estava parado na sua frente. Ele havia perguntado algo que mal havia escutado... mas não importava. Depois de vários meses de espera, de quantas cartas, e-mails enviados. Agora ele estava ali na sua frente. 

-Sim, sou eu...-o homem falou confuso.

-Meu nome é Misao Kamiya... Eu sou...sou sua fã.-ela falou praticamente estérica.

"Mais uma maluca... por Deus como odiava aquela vida", ele pensou desanimado. E olhe que só queria uma informação... e dera de frente com mais uma fanática pela a banda.

-Como vai Misao?-perguntou tentando ser simpático, o que não fazia parte de sua personalidade.

-V-vou bem...-ela gaguejou alegre.-O que o senhor deseja?

-Uma informação...-ele falou olhando para corredor.-Onde fica o estúdio seis? Tenho um programa para fazer... e ele estará no ar daqui à cinco minutos. Você sabe onde fica?

"Claro... Kaoru iria entrevistar a banda daqui alguns minutos", pensou eufórica. Com isso poderia ficar mais algum tempo ao lado dele, quem sabe ver ao vivo a entrevista.

-S-sei... eu posso te levar até ele. Claro se você quiser!?-ela falou torcendo os dedos para uma resposta afirmativa.

Seria idiotice dar mais trela para a garota, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Daqui à cinco minutos o programa estaria sendo transmitido em rede nacional.

-Claro, mas não estaria...

-Não!!!-ela falou pegando a mão dele praticamente o empurrando na direção do estúdio.-Para mim é um prazer te ajudar.-concluiu sorrindo para ele.

Aoshi teve vontade pela a primeira vez em sua vida gargalhar. A garota tinha um senso de humor magnífico. Mesmo ela não falando nada, só a forma do olhar já era engraçado. Não estaria fazendo nada a não ser aceitar a ajuda dela.  

                                                               (********)

Kaoru estava impaciente, em cinco minutos estaria frente a frente com Kenshin, teria que agir normalmente, como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida. Isso seria difícil... para não dizer impossível. Mas na sua vida nada fora fácil, não seria agora que as coisas iriam se ajeitar.

-Você está bem, Kaoru?-Yahiko perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Sim, estou apenas cansada...-ela falou colocando o fone no ouvido.-Cadê a grande banda?-perguntou irônica.

-Não sei... Devem estar chegando.-o garoto falou mexendo no computador.-Nossa... mas esse será um programa longo.

"Realmente! Seria um longo programa para ela e para sua gastrite", pensou olhando para as mãos. Só agora podia sentir o estômago começar a doer. Se não tomasse o seu antiácido rápido certamente no meio do programa desmaiaria. 

-Yahiko, por favor, pegue na minha bolsa aquele vidro de antiácidos.-pediu sentindo as pontadas ficarem cada vez mais fortes.

O garoto na mesma hora saiu da sala. Sabia que Kaoru não estava bem... isso podia ser visto a longa distância. Ela estava preste a explodir, como uma panela de pressão.

Kaoru já tinha opinião diferente. Sempre tivera aquelas crises, mas nunca se sentira tão mal... Mas não podia se entregar à dor agora. O que pensariam dela se abandonasse o programa aquela altura? Certamente Kenshin julgaria que ela estaria com medo dele... e isso não era verdade!!!

-Ai, que dor...-sussurrou levando as mãos na barriga.-Droga, devia ter tomado providências antes de tudo isso acontecer...

De repente quando quase não estava agüentando mais, a porta do estúdio se abriu. Dando lugar a uma presença masculina. 

-Por favor, Yahiko traga esse antiácido já...-ela disse virando-se para o suposto ajudante.

-Eu não sou o Yahiko, mas terei prazer em ajudá-la.-Kenshin falou sorrindo da expressão aterrorizada de Kaoru.-O que está acontecendo com você...? Me  parece pálida...

Ele estava ali... Ai, seu tormento nunca teria fim. Sua vida tão certa, de um segundo para outro se desmoronava. Se tivesse aberto a boca e denunciado ele... certamente a essa hora estaria bem melhor do que estava. Mas seu sentimentalismo barato a fez ficar quieta e agüentar a humilhação de vê-lo bem quando ela estava se matando de trabalhar.- "Como o odiava".

-Não está acontecendo nada.-ela falou orgulhosa, ao mesmo tempo que  endireitava  o corpo.-… Apenas estou à espera do meu ajudante.

-Não é isso que me parece...

-Desde quando tenho que dar satisfação a você?-ela falou ríspida.-Tenha santa paciência Kenshin... não me venha com piegas agora. Admita que nunca se preocupou comigo.

-Isso é uma mentira.-ele falou andando de um lado para outro.-Teve uma época da minha vida que a única pessoa para quem vivia e me preocupava era você...

-Por que será que não consigo acreditar no senhor?!-falou sentindo as pontadas ficarem mais fortes a cada palavra dele.-... Eu durante anos quis acreditar que você me amava, mesmo tendo sido _você_ o causador da minha desgraça.

As palavras dela carregavam um grande sentimento de ódio e revolta. Não precisava ser um otário para perceber que ela sofria até hoje pela a morte de Shishio... Ela se julgava culpada por algo que não tinha cometido. Isso não era justo, pois se tinha o culpado ali era ele.

-Eu sinto muito...-ele sussurrou.

-Você não sente nada, Kenshin Himura. Aliás, você não sabe o quanto desejei que pagasse pelo o crime que cometeu...-ela falava rancorosa sentindo que a cada momento sua úlcera iria estourar.-Cada noite que passou nesses quase dez anos eu desejei imensamente que você fosse para o inferno...

Kenshin agüentou as duras palavras dela. Ela estava certa ao julga-lo... Só ela poderia saber a dor que era perder o pai.

-Se te serve de consolo, Kaoru, eu já estou no inferno há muito tempo.-disse sentando-se na cadeira.-Jamais irei sair de lá... A minha vida já está uma droga.

A dor se acentuava a cada segundo. Se Yahiko não chegasse urgente com o remédio não saberia o que seria dela.

-Não adianta lamentar fatos que já aconteceram... Meu pai morreu, você é o assassino dele...Minha irmã cresceu...

-Aquela garota que estava com você agora pouco era Misao?-perguntou franzindo o cenho, como se a presença de Misao o incomodasse.

-Sim-ela falou sorrindo orgulhos.-Ela já é uma mulher feita.

-Concordo, mas me parece que você não dá muita asa para ela mostrar esse crescimento.-ele voltou a incomodá-la.

Se o objetivo dele era tirá-la do sério ele estava conseguindo. Logo iria se levantar e partir para cima dele. Já não acreditava que um dia poderia amar aquele homem.

-Você devia dar mais liberdade para ela...

-Shhhh, você entre todas as pessoas é a única que não tem o direito de falar sobre a forma que educo ou deixo de educar minha irmã. Se você se esqueceu irei refrescar sua memória.-rebateu nervosa.-Foi o senhor que matou meu pai tirando assim o direito de Misao de conviver com o pai.

Nisso Kaoru estava errada. Se não fosse ele Misao estaria morta hoje, e pelas mãos do imaculado pai. Ele não havia tirado o suposto direito da garota viver com pai, mas sim Shishio que assassinou seu pai a sangue frio a mais de quinze anos atrás.

-Querida Kaoru você não sabe nem da meia verdade.-falou ele enigmático.-Mas um dia tenho fé que virá a conhecer seu pai... ou a si mesma.

-Posso saber os sentidos de sua frase? Infelizmente não sou bido e não tenho o dom da clarividência.-disse colocando a mão na barriga.

-Sim, mas não agora...-ele falou sorrindo.

Kaoru nem se esforçou para entender a frase. Sua dor estava chegando ao limite. E onde estava Yahiko com o seu remédio. 

-De novo sinto que não está bem... Quer um copo de água? Eu posso ir pegar.-se ofereceu prestativo.

Quando ia aceitar a ajuda de Kenshin, Kaoru ouviu o barulho dos passos de Yahiko. Ele certamente traria tudo pronto para ela. Não seria necessário contar com a ajuda de seu pior inimigo.

-Não obrigada, só quero que o senhor fique quieto.-retrucou mal educada.

Kenshin sentiu a garganta ressecada. Devia ser o extremo nervosismo, o fato inexplicável de estar se preocupando com a saúde de Kaoru, sendo que durante anos pouco se lembrara dela. O único momento que ela vinha em sua cabeça era quando se lembrava que havia sujado suas mãos com o sangue sujo de Shishio. Mas ao ver ela tão pálida e desprotegida o fazia lembrar que ele era o grande culpado pela tristeza dela.

-Mesmo assim...

-Aqui está seu remédio, Kaoru.-um garoto o interrompeu entrando no estúdio.

-Que bom Yahiko.-ela falou sorrindo pegando o medicamento indo direto até o galão de água.

-Vim o mais rápido possível.-o menino falou ofegante. 

Preocupado, Kenshin acompanhou todo os movimentos de Kaoru, que ingeria com ânsia dois comprimidos. O simples fato de vê-la necessitando de um remédio o deixava com a cabeça quente.  A sensação de que ele era o único culpado por aquilo não saia de sua cabeça. 

-Bem, você deve ser Kenshin Himura?-o garoto perguntou olhando para ele.

-Sim...

-Meu nome é Yahiko Myoujin... Sou um grande admirador de seu trabalho.-o menino falou com os olhos brilhantes.-Tenho uma banda também...

O ajudante de Kaoru era seu fã, aquilo realmente era muito intrigante. Durante anos pensara que ela baniria tudo que falasse, ou viesse a se lembrar dele. 

-Que legal, espero que consiga atingir seus objetivos.-ele falou sorrindo.

-Um dia o senhor pode ouvir nós tocarmos... Aliás, a nossa primeira apresentação será no festival de inverno daqui a uma semana. Fiquei sabendo que esse foi seu primeiro show... Queria algumas dicas. Claro, se não for um incômodo.-Yahiko falou empolgado sem perceber o clima constrangedor que ficara no ambiente.

A simples citação do garoto havia despertado no coração de Kenshin velhos sentimentos que ele ao decorrer da carreira havia perdido. Um deles era ânsia e a vontade de cantar por prazer e não por dinheiro. A vontade de compor músicas que fizessem diferença no meio de lixos musicais. Tudo o que havia perdido estava ali no garoto.

-Yahiko, não incomode o senhor Himura.-Kaoru falou após minutos em completo silêncio.-Ele é um homem bastante ocupado, e não tem tempo para essas coisas...

Ela queria se ver livre dele. Pelo o que havia dado a entender ela não queria nem um laço com ele... Aliás, ela o queria mais longe possível. 

-Ai que você se engana, senhorita Kaoru.-ele falou polidamente.-Terei o maior prazer em ir a esse festival. Se a senhorita está esquecida foi ali que...

-Me poupe dos detalhes senhor Himura.-ela falou vermelha. 

Fora naquele festival que começara a namorar Kenshin. Naquela época era tão inocente que não percebera que estava cometendo o pior erro de toda sua vida.

-Que bom.-Yahiko falou feliz.-Espero que veja meu grupo tocar.

-Com certeza verei, Yahiko.-ele falou afável.

Kaoru por um momento jurou que iria dar uma tesoura voadora no pescoço de Kenshin, mas no último momento se controlou. O estúdio já estava cheio... Em poucos minutos o seu programa iria entrar em rede nacional. Perder o controle naquele momento seria criancice.

-Não acredito...-uma voz masculina soou em suas costas.-É a donzela?! 

Só podia ser o palhaço do Sanosuke. Desde sempre era o único a chamá-la assim. Pelo o visto o tempo não mudara em nada sua personalidade.

-É você Sanosuke Sagara.-ela falou sorrindo.-Há quanto tempo...

-Uma eternidade.-falou charmoso beijando a mão dela.-Como você está encantadora. Nunca me conformei por Kenshin ter deixado você.-ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos. 

-Não foi ele quem me deixou... Foi nós dois que desistimos.-ela disse vermelha.

-Não creio nisso.-Sano falou sentando-se numa das mesas.

Sano não sabia da verdade. Era bom ninguém ficar sabendo... Seria um escândalo. Que não seria bom nem para ela quanto mais para Kenshin.

Não demorou muito para o resto da banda chegar. Alias só faltava um dos integrantes... Não daria tempo de esperar ele chegar. Em no máximo um minuto começaria o programa. Para seu desespero.

-Kaoru está tudo certo?-perguntou Enishi preocupado.-Quero que tudo saia como esperado.

-Pode deixar que tomarei conta disso chefe.-ela falou forçando um sorriso.O que não adiantou muito, pois sua face estava extremamente pálida.

Enishi reparou naquilo. Abaixando cuidadosamente para não esbarrar nos fios ele pegou sua mão com extrema delicadeza... como se ela fosse de gesso.

-O que aconteceu...?-perguntou preocupado.-É a maldita gastrite novamente?

-Sim... Ela sempre volta quando estou sobre pressão.-sussurrou sentindo incomodada com os olhares que Kenshin direcionava a eles.

-Droga, como queria te dispensar... mas no momento é impossível.

-Eu sei...-ela sussurrou sentindo as mãos dele sobre o seu rosto.

-Qualquer coisa é só dar um sinal que eu paro tudo.-ele falou beijando seu rosto, em seguida dando um selinho em seus lábios.

-Farei isso, mas agora acho melhor você ir... o programa começa daqui a dez segundos.-disse brincalhona.

Sorrindo, Enishi a beija novamente nos lábios e se afasta. Mas antes de sair olha novamente para seu desafeto... e silenciosamente sorri. Era visível o desconforto que o beijo causara em seu querido _cunhado._ Isso só lhe dava mais certeza de que Kenshin ainda amava Kaoru, mas só que agora Kaoru era dele... e por nada nesse mundo deixaria aquele homem roubar o que era dele novamente.

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá para todos!!!!!^^   

_Como estão. Esse capítulo foi horrível... foi como padecer no inferno. Essa semana até que foi legal, melhor impossível. Mas tive pouco tempo para escrevê-lo._

_Beijos a todo que me mandaram reviews: _**Madam Spooki, Carol Malfoy, Lere. **Espero está agradando. Um beijo também para a **Li, **que sempre revisar os capítulos para mim. 

Bjos!!!!

**Feliz Natal para todos!!!**

Anna

**Obs: Me deixem reviews. Não custa nada, vai!!!**


	7. Capítulo 7

_"O sândalo é o perfume das mulheres de Estambul,_****

_e das huris do profeta; como as borboletas, _****

_que se alimentam do mel, a mulher do oriente_****

_vive com as gotas dessa essência divina"._****

José de Alencar 

 **Capítulo 7****__**

**__**

 Tinha certeza de que fora Kaoru quem falara sobre o assassinato de Shishio. Pelo o visto eles eram muito amigos. Podia se ver a distância a forma carinhosa que Enishi a tratava. Deveria estar feliz, mas o seu sentimento era o inverso. Tinha que admitir que sentira muito ciúme... Era a primeira vez que via um homem que não fosse ele a tocando. Era repugnante ver aquela cena, a forma que ele a tocara. Tudo era aterrorizador. E o pior que não tinha direito nenhum de reclamar... E nem tinha o direito de sentir-se incomodado com aquilo, pois fazia décadas que havia abrido mão de qualquer relacionamento com aquela mulher.

-Cadê o Aoshi?-Sano perguntou sério.

-Não faço a mínima idéia...-Kenshin falou não tirando os olhos de Kaoru.

-Droga...-resmungou Sano.-Júlia venha aqui.-Sano chamou a assessora.

Kenshin não se preocupava com Aoshi. Seja onde ele estivesse ele daria um jeito de chegar a tempo. Aquela rádio não era tão grande para ele ter se perdido... no máximo algum grupo de fãs deve ter parado ele no caminho.

-Cadê o Aoshi?-Sano perguntou assim que a mulher se aproximou.

-A última vez que o vi...-ela pausou ao ver a porta do estúdio se abrir dando espaço para  um moço alto e uma garota pequena.-Ele acabou de chegar...-ela concluiu apontando para o casal.

Aquela deveria ser Misao, Kenshin pensou olhando para a menina. Aquela menina era sua irmã... A última vez que pode vê-la foi por intermédio de Karen, pois se Kaoru descobrisse certamente iria brigar com ela. A garota tinha seis anos de idade, mas agora ela era quase uma mulher... e cada vez mais parecida com sua mãe.

-Até que em fim...-Sano sussurrou nervoso no momento em que Aoshi sentava ao seu lado.-Posso saber o que aconteceu?

-Não, o que faço da minha vida não é da sua conta.-Aoshi falou sério.-Mas posso lhe informar que me perdi, e aquela garota me indicou o caminho.

Era fato que Kaoru não estava gostando nada da presença de Misao no estúdio. A forma que ela o encarava mostrava bem que não o queria nem meio metro perto da garota. Tinha que admitir que tinha um arrependimento na vida... e era o fato de nunca ter revelado a verdade para Kaoru. Se tivese falado desde do início quem ele era, agora certamente não estaria longe da irmã.

                                                    |*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Kaoru estava possessa com Misao. Por mais que havia falado, brigado, sua irmã estava ali... desobedecendo suas ordens. Havia implorado para ela não se aproximar do estúdio, e agora ela estava ali com uma pose de que não iria sair mais dali. E o pior que pouco tinha que fazer para impedir aquilo... Estava amarrada àquela cadeira pelas próximas três horas. 

-Se acalme, senhorita Kaoru.-Yahiko falou.-O programa vai estar no ar em dez segundos.

Respirando fundo Kaoru acompanhou a contagem regressiva de Yahiko.

-Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. Estamos no ar.-Yahiko anunciou.

-Um bom dia para todos os ouvintes da rádio Savage!!-ela fez a pausa quando a música entrou.-Bem, hoje estamos com a banda do momento... "The Clap"!!!!

                                                   |"*"| |*|*|*|*|**|

Quatro horas mais tarde...

-Fique calma, Kaoru.-Misao sussurrou ao ver o estado nervoso da irmã.

-Como a senhorita quer que fique calma, quando minha irmã me desobedece!-Kaoru falou ameaçadora.

Durante todo o programa Kenshin não havia desgrudado os olhos dela e de Misao. Cada olhar dele parecia ter o efeito de uma bomba no seu estômago. De repente todos os traumas passados havia voltado. Teve uma hora que teve vertigem de tanta dor que sentia. Até agora estava se sentindo mal... 

-Eu não fiz nada de mal... Eu gosto da Banda.-Misao se justificou com a cabeça baixa.-Nunca pensei...

-Eu mandei você pensar?-perguntou nervosa pondo a mão na barriga.

-Não, mas o que tem de mais eu assistir a apresentação deles na rádio?-perguntou erguendo a cabeça.-Aconteceu algo que eu não estou sabendo?

Sim, havia algo que não podia ser revelado agora. Algo tão triste que não merecia ser falado.  Não queria em hipótese alguma acabar com as ilusões criadas pela a alma pura da irmã... Ela adorava aquelas pessoas, e dizer que o vocalista da banda havia tirado o direito dela de conviver com o pai seria duro demais para o coração daquela garota.

-Não...-mentiu sentando na cadeira.-Não aconteceu nada... Eu apenas fico preocupada com você, e sua paixão infundada por aquela baixista.

Não era aquilo que ela queria lhe falar. Estava mais que óbvio que ela tinha algo a ver com aquela banda. Pois o lindo Kenshin não havia tirado os olhos dela o programa inteiro... Além do mais Sanosuke havia falado com ela como se a conhecesse de longa data. Mas até aquele momento ela nunca havia lhe falado nada.

-Eu jamais iria me jogar no braços dele, mana.-Misao falou magoada. Tudo isso só a fazia perceber o quanto Kaoru não confiava nela.-Por quê nunca confia em mim? Eu dei motivo para tal desconfiança...?

Kaoru olhou para parede. Não desconfiava de sua irmã. Apenas não queria... que ela viesse a passar pelo o mesmo sofrimento que ela havia passado anos atrás. Não queria que um garotão bonito tirasse o bem mais precioso dela, que era a felicidade.

-Fala, Kaoru!!!-Misao falou a beira do desespero.-Não agüento mais esse silêncio...

-Eu... não desconfio de você, querida...-ela disse passando a mão no rosto da irmã.-Apenas zelo pelo o seu bem, e não acho bom uma menina de sua idade se expor desse jeito.

-Eu sei o que faço...-Misao falou se afastando ainda zangada.-Já tenho 16 anos, e já não sou mais criança...-concluiu revoltada.-Estarei no carro te esperando.-saiu batendo a porta.

"Droga, droga...",praguejou sentindo as pontadas ficarem mais fortes. Kaoru sentou na poltrona. Seu pensamento era um enorme vazio... algo entre ela e a irmã havia se quebrado, e isso era tudo culpa dele... de Kenshin.

Ele certamene há essa hora estaria sorrindo de satisfação, mais uma vez havia conseguido feri-la. Já não bastava ele ter tirado o seu pai, e agora ele queria lhe roubar a irmã. Mas isso não iria acontecer... não iria mesmo. 

-Ai, ai...!!!-exclamou levando as mãos na barriga, dessa vez a dor foi mais forte, e aos poucos sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca.  

Se aquela dor continuasse, talvez não resistiria por muito tempo.

                                                              |*|*|*|*|*|

Kenshin estava cansado, esgotado, nervoso. Aquele dia não havia sido fácil para ele... De repente todo o peso do mundo havia se voltado para suas costas novamente. Ainda sentia-se confuso, não sabia ao certo seus sentimentos por Kaoru. Até  doze horas atrás tinha há mais absoluta certeza de que não a amava, juraria por todos os deuses do mundo que os seus sentimentos por ela havia acabado, nem mais o fogo do ódio ardia em seu peito. Mas ao vê-la com Enishi fizera sua certeza virar pó. 

Precisava andar, e o único lugar ela  estaria salvo era naqueles corredores. Onde poderia pensar em paz... Kaoru era uma verdadeira atriz. Que de uma cara amarrada e triste, se transforma em uma princesa assim que as luzes se acedem, mas assim que as cortinas se abaixam ela volta a ser a pessoa triste e amarga. Havia feito ela sofrer muito... e por muito tempo, e isso havia deixado marcas profundas nela. Mas ele não saira ileso disso tudo... por culpa de Shishio tinha uma marca no rosto, e tinha desistido do primeiro amor de sua vida.

Precisava conversar com ela, esclarecer os pontos obscuros da história. Era tarde para ambos recomeçarem um relacionamento, mas ainda era cedo e tinham uma chance de ser feliz. Pois daquela maneira só eles estavam sendo prejudicados. Não guardava resentimento dela por ter se abrido com Enishi, pois no fundo sabia que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de quem aquele maníaco era de verdade... Tinha pelo menos a obrigação de alertá-la sobre a verdadeira personalidade daquele homem.

Parando na frente do camarim dela, Kenshin exitou em bater na porta. Não temia as palavras dela, mas sim aqueles olhos azuis que sempre tinham uma palavra fria e dura para falar com ele. Estava sendo ridículo, aquela não era sua maneira de agir... Batendo na porta cada vez mais com veemência. 

-Entre...-a voz dela soou com um sussurro desesperado por ajuda.

Abrindo a porta a encontro semi desfalecida no chão. A expressão era tão pálida que o assustava. Ela estava pondo sangue pela a boca... Nunca havia a encontrado nesse estado.

-O que está acontecendo Kaoru?-ele foi ao encontro dela a pegando no colo.

-Ken-Kenshin...-ela sussurrou triste se sentindo confortável nos braços dele.-Preciso de ajuda... minha úlcera...

-Shh, não fale nada.-ele falou a colocando no sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o telefone celular.-Vou avisar Júlia que estou indo com você para o hospital, e assim ela avisará sua família.

-Mi-misao está no carro me esperando... avise ela também...-ela pediu desmaiando.

Kenshin quase entrou em pânico. Kaoru estava ali perdendo sangue... e sua assessora que não atendia aquela droga de telefone. No último toque ela atendeu.

-Julia, aqui quem fala é Kenshin.-ele falou aflito.-Kaoru passou mal e estou indo com ela para o pronto socorro, por favor, informe a família dela... Misao uma garota que está no carro irá te informar o endereço.

-Como... fale devagar? O que aconteceu com Kaoru?-Júlia perguntava confusa.

-Ela esta pondo sangue pela a boca, e precisa de um médico.-ele respirou fundo se obrigando a ficar calmo.-Procure pelo o carro dela no estacionamento... e fale com a garota.-concluiu desligando o telefone.

A pegando no colo praticamente correu até onde estava situado seu carro. Não havia tempo a perder, a respiração dela estava muito fraca, e o sangue não parava de sair... ela estava tossindo. E ele mais do que ninguém sabia como era perigoso ingerir o próprio sangue estando inconsciente.

-Kaoru...-ele a chamou após uma longa pausa.-Acorde...

Não recebendo nenhum sinal, Kenshin passou a mão no rosto dela, como a muito não fazia. Uma sensação de nostalgia invadiu seu peito... Ainda se lembrava do sorriso franco dela, quando repetidas vezes havia lhe jurado amor eterno.

-Kaoru, reage...-pediu beijando o rosto dela.-Não desista.

Acariciando o cabelo dela, Kenshin se aproximou do lábio delicado ela, e sem hesitar a beijou. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas havia significado muito para ele. 

|*|*|*|*|*|

Kenshin andava de um lado para outro na sala de emergência. O medo corroia seus nervos... Estava tão tenso como a corda de um violão. Fazia horas que estava ali a espera de uma informação sequer dela, e nada... Era um sacrificio imenso ficar ali, pois ainda se lembrava com perfeição do piso frio ensanguentado do seu pai. Além do mais a última vez que esteve em um hospital não foi uma situação muito agradável. Mas agora a situação era diferente, Kaoru estava mal... sabia que não devia se preocupar, mas... não conseguia impedir seu coração.

Com a audição aguçada percebeu  os passos de longe. Crente de que podia ser Karen ou Misao...Kenshin não se preocupou.

-Cadê a Kaoru...-Enishi falou pegando ele pelo o colarinho.-O que você fez com ela, seu assassino!

|*|*|*||*|*|

Será que havia ido para o céu e não sabia. Kaoru pensou abrindo os olhos e dando de frente com um quarto inteiro branco. O mal estar havia passado, e a não ser pela agulha picada em sua pele poderia julgar que estava no céu... Cercada de paz. 

**__________________________________________________________________________**

Olá pessoal!!!

Bem, chegou o ano de 2003 passou rápido, praticamente voou... Ontem parecia que eu estava tendo meu primeiro dia de aula, e agora estou de férias. O boa vida!!! 

Um beijo para**_ berth, Carol Malfoy e Soi_**_. _Pela review.

Bem, espero conta com o apoio de vocês nesse ano que entrou.

Bjs!!

Anna****


	8. Capítulo 8

"Se te amei! Se minha alma só queria 

**           Pela tua viver,**

** No silêncio do amor e da eventura**

**           Nos teus lábios morrer!!!"**

**_(Álvares de Azevedo)_**

****

****

****

****

                                                              8 Capítulo 

Era engraçado a forma que estava sendo prensado na parede. Podia jurar que Enishi sentia algo por Kaoru, ou ele era um bom ator. O que não dava a ele o direito de pegá-lo pelo colarinho. Ali era um hospital, um lugar onde se devia ter um certo respeito, não era em hipótese alguma um ringue de lutas. 

-Para o seu bem Enishi, me solte.-disse rangendo os dentes.

-Não vou te soltar enquanto não me disser o que você fez para a minha Kaoru.-disse em tom de apropriação, como se Kaoru já fosse dele... Talvez até já seria.

Aquele pensamento serviu para atiçar mais a raiva de Kenshin. No fundo repudiava Kaoru por ter se envolvido com Enishi... Não queria acreditar que uma menina tão inteligente e bonita tivesse caído nas garras daquele parasita. Não estava com ciúmes... Apenas não concebia ver Kaoru nos braços de qualquer homem, ainda mais com Enishi Yukishiro.

-A sua Kaoru está bem.-disse retirando as mãos imundas de Enishi de sua blusa.

Enishi tinha vontade de acabar com aquele homem a sua frente. Estava bem claro para ele que Kenshin tentara matar Kaoru. Pois a garota havia sido a única testemunha ocular da morte do pai... E na certa aquele homem ficara tão encurralado quando ouvira de sua própria boca que sabia que ele havia matado Makoto Shishio, que decidira apagar de vez a única testemunha viva do assassinato. 

 -Olha aqui Kenshin.-Enishi disse apontado o dedo para ele.-Se algo acontecer com Kaoru, você pode ter certeza de que o perseguirei até o inferno.

Aquela situação era hilária. Aliás, já tinha feito sua parte e nem mais ali devia estar. Não era nada de Kaoru... Era apenas um ex-namorado que matara o pai vilão da amada, e até agora pagava por isso. Devia seguir seu bom senso e sair dali antes que aquele hospital virasse um inferno de jornalistas.

-Suas ameaças não me assustam, Enishi.-Kenshin falou zombeteiro. 

-Mas devia... Tomoe ficaria muito decepcionada ao descobrir quem realmente é, o homem com quem divide a cama todas as noites.-disse em tom ameaçador.

Kenshin por alguns segundos empalideceu. Não queria que Tomoe descobrisse uma vírgula sobre o seu passado... Não agora que ambos estavam tão bem juntos. Ele já não se sentia tão sozinho. Não queria ver nos olhos e nos lábios de Tomoe a mesma expressão que vira na face de Kaoru. Havia jurado não magoá-la jamais...

-Isso é uma ameaça?-perguntou Kenshin recuperando o sangue frio.

-Não, é o que vai acontecer.-disse sorrindo cinicamente.-Ou você acha que vou deixar minha mana ficar com você.

Enishi era um lunático. Não era ele o assassino ali, e sim aquele homem que tinha tanto ódio que estava cegando sua razão. O que ele ganharia contando aquilo para Tomoe? Já não bastava o que tinha feito Kaoru passar.

-Tomoe me ama, e jamais irá me abandonar...

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Kenshin.-ele falou sem tirar o sorriso cínico dos lábios. 

Se ali não fosse um estabelecimento público certamente já teria virado um belo soco na cara daquele desgraçado. Ele acreditava que as pessoas eram um mero fantoche nas mãos dele, mas a verdade era bem mais profunda do que a manipulação. 

-Enishi não devo nada a você, estou aqui porque encontrei Kaoru desmaiada no chão do camarim dela.-Kenshin falou a verdade.-Fiz meu papel e a trouxe até esse hospital... Sabe de uma coisa eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, pois como você mesmo me disse: eu não gosto da Kaoru.-concluiu pegando o casaco.-Agora se não se incomoda tenho mais o que fazer.

Tinha que sair dali antes que perdesse a razão e partisse para cima de Enishi. Se fosse seguir seu coração ficaria ali com ela, mas se fosse por sua razão já deveria estar longe dali. Estava cansado de tudo... Infelizmente o seu futuro não estava ligado àquela mulher, pois o destino sempre tramava para eles ficarem separados. O sinônimo de Kaoru em sua vida era confusão. 

____

-Essa foi por pouco, Kaoru.- o velho médico da família ralhou com ela.-Quantas vezes não te falei que com úlcera não se brinca.

-Eu sei doutor... Mas é que hoje passei por tantas situações desagradáveis...

-A senhorita deve aprender a se controlar.-disse anotando alguma coisa na prancheta.-A sua úlcera teve a ponto de suporá. 

Kaoru estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, seu maior temor se devia a esse fato. Ultimamente andava muito tensa e nervosa... Deveria tirar alguns dias de férias. Ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Certamente faria um bem enorme para sua saúde debilitada.

-Eu sei doutor...-disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Kaoru, eu como seu médico tenho que informar que a próxima crise será fatal.-ele falou triste colocando a mãos sobre a dela.-Ou você muda sua vida, ou você só tem mais seis meses de vida.

Kaoru sentiu o mundo escurecer a sua volta. Ela sentia apenas seis meses de vida... Seus olhos arderam. Mas tinha que se manter calma, no fundo sabia que lhe restava poucos anos de vida. Não era novidade nenhuma.

-Doutor seja mais claro?-perguntou com a voz embargada.

Doutor Sun transpirava. Tinha nada mais nada menos do que 35 anos de carreira, e nunca havia sido tão difícil dar uma notícia ruim como estava para dar para aquela jovem agora. A parede do estômago dela havia sido muito afetada com o sangramento da úlcera... Além de seu sistema nervoso estar todo deteriorado. O que era incrivelmente triste... Ela era apenas uma jovem, e só tinha pouco tempo de vida. A vida era ingrata, só um milagre manteria aquela jovem viva.

-A sua úlcera é incomum.... Posso dizer que só existe vinte casos iguais ao seu no país, e cinqüenta em todo o mundo.-ele pausou colocando a prancheta na mesa ao lado.-Geralmente as pessoas que tem essa doença não podem passar por grandes abalos emocionais, pois com o tempo o sistema nervoso se "auto-suicida", e as paredes do estômago ficam afetadas...

-Então eu só tenho seis meses de vida?-perguntou não segurando as lágrimas que já transbordava pela a face.

-Temo que sim, Kaoru.-disse abraçando-a .-Sabe que a considero como uma filha para mim... Eu amo muito sua mãe, e você e suas irmãs são de grande importância para mim... E quero ajudá-la nesse momento tão complicado de sua vida.

Kaoru não disse nada, apenas chorou. Naquele momento tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ainda era cedo demais para ela morrer, mas tinha que se conformar. Embora temesse demais o seu destino... Não por ela, e sim por sua família. O que seria de Misao e de sua mãe sem ela? Não queria nem pensar... Tinha que ser forte, muito forte, pois o que estava por vir não seria fácil para ninguém.

-E-Eu só peço uma coisa, Sun.-disse se distanciando dele limpando as lágrimas.-N-Não conte para ninguém... Eu não quero ver minha família sofrer mais do que vem sofrendo durante esse anos... Sem meu pai. 

Sun sorriu. Entendia muito bem a reação de Kaoru... Aquela menina era demasiadamente forte, e jamais se daria por vencida. E era por isso que admirava Kaoru, uma jovem determinada que assumira a família depois da morte trágica e mal explicada de Shishio. Admirava o amor que mantinha a família unida... Sem Kaoru certamente a vida dos Kamiya seria muito triste. Admitia também que sem a força de Kaoru, Karen não havia conseguido sobreviver.

-Por favor, Sun... Não conte nada para ninguém.-ela implorou beijando sua mão.

 -Mas...

-Por favor, não agüentaria ver minha mãe chorar novamente.-disse sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem os olhos.-Eu não quero que mais ninguém sofra...

-Está certo então, Kaoru.-concordou acenando levemente com a cabeça.-Mas já vou avisando que não vou mentir.

-Só o seu silêncio já me satisfaz.-disse fechando os olhos.-Eu preciso descansar...

-Entendo...-disse dando um beijo na cabeça dela.-Só vou te dar alta quando sua pressão se normalizar.

Concordando com a cabeça escutou ele lhe passar uma lista de calmante e anestesiado para as dores e prováveis crises de nervoso que teria. Só de pensar no que a esperava já sentia seus músculos retesar-se.Não estava preparada para a morte... Ainda era jovem, tinha uma carreira pela frente. Não tinha que morrer, não era necessária a sua morte.

Agora que estava sozinha pode dar vazão a sua tristeza. Agarrando o travesseiro chorou como a muito tempo não chorava. Naquele momento sabia que tinha que mudar sua vida... Tinha que transformar os poucos meses que lhe restavam nos melhores de sua vida. Para isso iria pedir demissão da rádio... Seria dificil, mas já não tinha condições de trabalhar.  Afinal lhe restava poucos meses de vida...

***

Misao se culpava por ter sido tão dura com a irmã. Sabia e reconhecia o esforço que Kaoru havia feito por ela... Não fora justo com sua irmã. Não passava de uma mal agradecida. A sua irmã havia se sacrificado pelo o bem estar dela... E agora estava ali naquele maldito hospital. Se tivesse sido compreensiva, e entendido o lado superprotetor da irmã, ela há essa hora estaria em casa e não ali...

-Quem a socorreu, Enishi.-Karen perguntou nervosa.

Por alguns segundos Enishi hesitou, mas achou por bem falar a verdade. Pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria saber da verdade pela a boca da própria Kaoru. E não seria bom para ele, afinal queria conquistar a confiança de Karen. 

-Kenshin Himura.-disse em tom um tanto sarcástico.

Karen sentiu o mundo parar. Então era aquele motivo de sua filha estar no hospital... Kenshin havia voltado. Não sabia se sentia feliz, ou mais preocupada. Kaoru odiava aquele menino. E em pensar que um dia ela chegou a amá-lo...

-Temos que agradecer a esse moço...

-Não será preciso, Karen.-Ensishi falou decidido a fazer de tudo para nunca mais Kaoru ou alguém da família dela olhasse para o roqueiro.-Eu já dei uma quantia de dinheiro a ele.

Kenshin havia aceitado o "agradecimento". Nunca pensara que aquele menino tivesse se transformado em um mercenário. Bem, o tempo mudava bastante as pessoas. Tinha um exemplo na própria casa.

-E os médicos? Já deram algum parecer sobre o estado da minha filha?-ela perguntou aflita.

-Não...Mas vou  procurar saber...

Karen viu o moço se distanciar. Talvez Enishi fosse a melhor solução para sua filha... Durante anos alimentara a ilusão de sua filha voltar com Kenshin, mas agora tinha certeza de que seria melhor para Kaoru ficar longe daquele cantor. Tinha que admitir que Kenshin não havia sido o homem certo para Kaoru.

***

Kenshin olhava para o telefone. Sua vontade era ligar para o hospital e saber como Kaoru estava... Tirar por vez aquela sensação horrível de seu coração. Queria poder acreditar que nada de ruim iria acontecer com ela, mas algo lhe dizia que o estado dela não era nada bom. Quando a achara desmaiada tivera a nítida impressão de que o estado dela era bastante crítico, o que estava o deixando nervoso. Devia estar feliz por estar longe de Kaoru, mas estava sentindo ao contrário. Queria ficar lá ao lado dela... E aquela simples constatação o deixava maluco.

-Como está Kaoru, Kenshin?-Júlia perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

Estava ambos sentados sobre o sofá do apartamento que a banda ocupava no principal hotel da cidade. Os outros meninos não estavam, deveriam estar em alguma festa, ou visitando alguns amigos.  Ela havia encontrado Kenshin ali sozinho... olhando fixamente para o aparelho celular. No fundo sabia que a razão para tanta preocupação era o estado de saúde de Kaoru... Kenshin não escondia que no fundo ainda se importava com a jovem, e isso a deixava bastante otimista. Adoraria ver os dois juntos, mesmo que aquilo fosse um pensamento utópico.

-Não sei, saí de lá sem notícias dela.-ele respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

-Como você a encontrou, Kenshin?

Mais uma pessoa estava pensando que ele tentara matar Kaoru. Será que ninguém entendia que ele seria incapz de matar a mulher que mais amou na vida? Será que era tão dificil de entender que não era um monstro, e que se havia tirado a vida de Shishio foi para sua proteção.

-Ela contou sobre Shishio...?-ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Sim...-Júlia respondeu olhando-o  nos olhos.-Mas não o julgo, pois sei como era Makoto Shishio...

Kenshin sorriu, todo mundo sabia quem era Makoto Shishio menos Kaoru. Não podia julgá-la por isso, pois Shishio era pai dela.

-Ela estava desmaiada no chão.-ele relatou com calma.-Assim que a encontrei a levei de pronto para o hospital...

-E ligou para mim.-ela falou sorrindo. 

-Foi apenas isso que aconteceu.

-Por que não está lá com ela?

De repente a expressão de Kenshin voltou a endurecer, como se lembrasse de algo desagradável. 

-Enishi... Ele me colocou no meu devido lugar.

"Desgraçado..." ela pensou. Enishi sempre era uma pedra no caminho de todos. Inclusive no de Kenshin.

-Está preocupado com ela?

-Claro.-ele falou triste.-Ainda mais que nunca vi Kaoru daquele jeito.

Talvez fosse melhor ela fazer uma visita à amiga. Além do mais, poderia alertá-la o perigo que Enishi representava a ela... E falar também sobre Kenshin. Não será castigo nenhum para ela aproximar aquelas duas almas um tanto cabeça dura.

-Eu vou fazer uma visitinha a ela, não quer vim junto?-Julia perguntou perspicaz.

Kenshin por um momento teve uma imensa vontade de acompanhá-la, mas repensou e percebeu que seria um pouco desagradável a presença dele ali. Poderia fazer uma visita mais tarde, mas agora seria impossível... Queria evitar a todo custo se encontrar com Enishi.

-Não...-disse andando até o quarto.-Além do mais tenho que esperar Tomoe... Estou preocupado com ela. 

Era apenas um desculpa esfarrapada para mostrar de vez que não se importava nem um pouco com Kaoru. Sabia que Júlia o conhecia melhor do ninguém. Mas no momento queria ter apenas um tempo para pensar.**__**

****

****

**________________________________________________________________________**

****

****

Olá pessoal!!!!! Espero que estejam gostando desse capítulo. Nada me daria mais satisfação em saber sua opinião. Só queria pedir desculpas pela minha demora em posta, mas é que fiquei mqio sem vontade de fazer isso. 

Beijos para Li que revisou esse capítulo para mim. Pra Letícia que me ajudou muito. E a Carol Malfoy, Juli-Chan, Luisa e a minha querida amiga Carol.

_Bjs!!!!!_

_Anna_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Capítulo 9

_"E o amor sempre nesse toada: _

_  briga perdoa perdoa briga"._

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade- Toada do Amor**

**                                                                  9 Capítulo **__

_Uma semana depois..._

Kenshin olhou para o imenso público que esperava ansiosamente pelo o começo do show.  Se pudesse tinha cancelado aquela apresentação. Não tinha capacidade fisica ou psicológica para cantar. Seu pensamento andava o traindo com freqüencia...Vira e mexe se lembrava de Kaoru caída no chão, às vezes a simples idéia de não saber como ela  estava o endoidecia. Tinha horas que chegava a pegar o telefone para ligar para ela, mas algo o impedia sempre que ouvia o primeiro click do telefone. Às vezes permanecia mudo na linha para apenas escutar a voz melodiosa dela. Estava ficando realmente louco...Não podia estar enfeitiçado novamente por Kaoru.

-Preparado Kenshin?-perguntou Julia sorrindo.

-Sim...-respondeu desanimado.

-O que aconteceu?

Julia sabia o motivo do desânimo. Na certa Kenshin sentia um peso enorme nas costas por causa de Kaoru. Não havia motivo para tal sentimento, pois Kenshin nem sequer perguntava sobre a jovem... E naquele momento não era a hora de pensar. Havia mais de dez mil pessoas à espera da banda. 

-Nada...-sussurrou bebendo água.

-Alguma coisa com Tomoe?

Não, não era Tomoe. Embora estivesse passando por vários problemas com a noiva, pois de uma forma surpreendente Tomoe queria voltar para Tóquio. Era impossível, pois a banda iria entrar em Turnê. Bem que ele queria tirar alguns dias de férias, mas isso era improvável. 

-Não, estou apenas cansado.

Admirava o dom que Kenshin tinha para se auto destruir. Mas o que mais a preocupava era Kaoru, pois cada dia que passava a amiga ficava mais pálida e deprimida. Algo havia acontecido, e ela não havia falado para ninguém. A única pessoa que podia invadir essa   barreira era Kenshin. 

-Depois de show vou ver se consigo uns dias de férias para vocês.

Uns dias de férias não seria necessário para ele. Mas não era egoísta ao ponto de atrapalhar o descanso dos companheiros, pois cada um dali tinha sua família. Para ele "aqueles dias" seriam intermináveis e tristes. Do jeito que sua vida se encontrava preferia enfiar a cabeça no trabalho  para esquecer os problemas que o atormentava.

-Faça isso...-falou triste, em seguida deu as costas para a empresária.

Tinha o dever moral de informar como sua amiga estava para aquele homem. Mesmo não merecendo, Kenshin fora e ainda é o maior responsável por aquilo que estava acontecendo com Kaoru.

-Kenshin...Bem, eu tenho notícias de Kaoru.-falou ela vendo o homem voltar a atenção sobre ela.

O sangue gelou em suas veias. Em semanas Julia mal sequer citava o nome de Kaoru, e agora do nada vinha ansiosa para dar a ele notícias sobre Kaoru. Seu coração disparou só de pensar que algo havia acontecido com ela.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Não, ela saiu do hospital, mas não está reestabelecida.-disse virando o rosto.-Tenho medo de que ela tenha desistido de viver...-sussurrou por último.

Kenshin mal conseguia raciocinar as palavras de Julia. Na noite passada havia tido um pesadelo horrível com Kaoru... O pesadelo fora tão marcante que não conseguira pegar  no sono desde então. Nele ela aparecia como um anjo, porém pálido e sem vida. 

-C-como assim?

-O médico recomendou repouso absoluto para ela, mas o fato de não trabalhar não é um impecilho, mas sim a alma dela... Aos poucos Kaoru está desistindo de tudo.-respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos.-Ninguém sabe ao certo o que o médico falou para ela, mas tenho ceteza de que o caso dela não é tão simples... Temo...Temo...

-O que você tanto teme, Julia?

Não sabia o porque perguntava sendo que ele já sabia a resposta. Já fora dada em seus sonhos. Mas então por que tinha que escutar da boca de outra pessoa? Por que seu sentimento por Kaoru era tão confuso? Por que temia tanto receber respostas construtivas sobre seu sentimento por aquela mulher? 

-Temo pela a saúde de Kaoru...Acho que ela está morrendo, Kenshin.

***************

Mais um dia na frente da TV ela enlouqueceria. Como alguém em sua mais completa inteligência mental poderia assistir programas femininos. Por Deus, aquelas apresentadoras burras e peitudas não tinham nada a passar para os telespectadores. Graças aos céus ainda tinha seus neurônios intactos.

Sua falta de vontade para viver já a estava frustrando. Mesmo sabendo que lhe restava apenas poucos meses de vida não conseguia reerguer para aproveitar os últimos instantes que tinha para ser feliz. Precisava sair de Tóquio para espairecer a cabeça... Já estava mais do que visível para todos que ela não estava bem. 

-O que é isso, lady Kaoru?-a voz animada deYahiko a tirou de seus devaneios.-Sinceramente nunca pensei em vê-la numa situação dessa... Assistindo um programa feminino.

Todos tentavam de todas as formas reerguê-la, mas não obtiam sucesso, pois seu coração e seu alto comando não permitia ser feliz sabendo que em pouco tempo não estaria mais ali. Mesmo que Sun falasse que poderia ter uma vida normal a medida do possível, nada conseguia animá-la. 

-Fazer o que, meu caro músico do futuro.-falou sorrindo.-Não tenho nada a fazer do que assistir Amanda  Matsumoto ensinar lições básicas de sociologia. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão burra na minha vida...-concluiu sarcástica.

-Mas quem disse para você que na TV alguma mulher precisa ter talento.

-Realmente, basta ter um corpo bonito e um cérebro de galinha para ter um programa diário na TV, por isso prefiro o rádio.

Yahiko não sabia o motivo que o levava sentir aquele terrível aperto no peito, mas tinha a noção de que Kaoru estava em depressão, e isso o estava deixando com medo.Precisava dela para tudo... Mesmo implicando tanto com ela sabia que Kaoru era responsável por tudo de bom que havia acontecido em sua vida. Perde-la seria terrível.

-É verdade que você não vai mais voltar para a rádio?-perguntou temeroso.

Abaixando a cabeça, Kaoru ficou quieta escutando a batida de seu coração. Ele já sabia sua reposta... Mas tinha medo de escutar da boca dela o que mais temia ouvir. Sem Kaoru aquela rádio não tinha ânimo. Ninguém sabia como era difícil lidar com os outros locutores, mas com Kaoru tudo era mais simples. Na rádio todos queriam trabalhar ao lado dela.

-Quem falou isso?

-As pessoas, ninguém mais acredita que volte a trabalhar lá.-falou prestando atenção em cada movimento dela.-Então você não vai mais voltar para a rádio?

N-não, nunca mais colocaria o pé naquele local. Para o seu bem estar físico nem devia ir lá se despedir, pois não agüentaria e iria chorar. Enishi fora um grande irmão quando a deixou trabalhar lá, mesmo ela não tendo experiência. Bem ou mal devia tudo àquelas pessoas. 

-Não, nunca mais entrarei...

-Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira.-Yahiko afirmou pegando uma das mãos dela.

-Bem que queria que fosse apenas uma brincadeira, mas infelizmente não é...

-Por que Kaoru? Por que, me responda.

Kaoru ficou muda, não era certo um menino como Yahiko saber a verdade. Embora ninguém soubesse que o "porque" de sua demisão era por causa de sua doença. Tinha decidido passar os seus últimos meses de vida com sua família...

-Eu preciso de um tempo...

-Não, isso é mentira.-disse ele apertando as mãos dela.-Por que então não pediu férias...

Kaoru tentava de todas as formas esconder seus sentimentos. Mas não havia explicação concreta. A única que tinha não poderia falar, pois não suportaria vê-lo sofrer. 

-Eu tenho os meus motivos Yahiko.

Quanto mais ela queria esconder, mais ele ficava curioso e nervoso. Kaoru amava a rádio, não iria pedir demissão só porque estava cansada. Só ele e Deus sabia o quanto Kaoru necessitava do dinheiro que recebia da rádio para viver. Muitas e muitas vezes ela tivera que fazer trabalho extra como professora para completar o dinheiro para pagar a escola de Misao, pois Megumi não dava nada para ajudar nas despesas.

-Por Deus Kaoru... Eu preciso de uma explicação... Não é justo você desistir de tudo por causa de um capricho.-falou triste a segurando pelo o ombro.-Fale o que te afligi, juro que ninguém sabera de nada...

Tinha que desabafar com alguém.Yahiko era a única pessoa que poderia falar tranqüila. O menino a compreenderia e manteria segredo.

-Eu estou morrendo Yahiko...

********

O Show havia sido emocionante. Embora tivesse se entregado naquele momento não conseguia tirar as palavras de Julia da cabeça. 

Acho que ela está morrendo, Kenshin...

Não, não podia acreditar nas palavras de Julia. Kaoru era jovem e tinha um grande futuro pela a frente. Não podia estar morrendo... Ela não tinha esse direito. E por mais que quisesse aquilo já não mais dizia a seu respeito. Kaoru era seu passado, e em hipótese alguma se transformaria em seu futuro.

-Kenshin, por favor, uma entrevista.-a repórter falou ofegante.-Estamos ao vivo para o programa "Viva feliz com Amanda  Matsumoto".

Ah, não... Só faltava ter que falar com aquela mulher. Já havia tido vários problemas por causa dela. Sempre que tinha que divulgar um novo trabalho era lá que passavam primeiro...Já era de prache a burra da Amanda fazer perguntas idiotas para ele, e o que era pior ficava dando em cima dele. Já havia brigado muito com Tomoe por causa do assédio daquela mulher. Mas não havia outra alternativa a não ser aceitar. Sua fama não era muito boa entre os jornalistas e apresentadores de TV...Uma vez em um programa largara sua banda sozinha por que se irritara com as perguntas de um apresentador. Sabia que não foi ético de sua parte, mas não queria ser palhaço de ninguém.

-Certo.-confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

O que aconteceu depois foi um misto de comédia e excentricidade. Um mar de cabo se fez presente em sua frente, mas o mais estranho era ter que se comunicar com aquela estranha mulher.  

-Ao vivo para o programa "Viva Feliz" com o vocalista da banda do momento: Kenshin Himura, líder e vocalista da banda The Clap.-a mulher falou com um sorisso nos lábios.-Bem, alguma pergunta Amanda. 

-Claro que sim May!!!!-a voz estranhamente fina falou.-Muitas por sinal...

Lá vinha bomba. Antes odiava tudo aquilo, mas com o tempo aprendera ser mais educado. Mas isso não queria dizer que admitia perguntas íntimas, ou muito menos caluniosas a seu respeito. 

-Olá Kenshin, primeiramente muito obrigada por ter cedido seu tempo para nossa equipe.

Estar ao vivo para o país inteiro era mais estranho do que que cantar pela a primeira vez na vida. Dava um certo nervosismo e um medo enorme de errar. 

-O prazer é meu, Amanda.

-Bem, em um jornal local saiu uma nota em que falava que você iria se casar com Tomoe Yukishiro.-ela falou maliciosa.-Até que ponto essa nota é verdadeira?

O que não se fazia para vender nesse mundo. Não negava que tinha muita vontade de se casar com Tomoe, mas tinha tido um ânsia maior antes de rever Kaoru. 

-Eu estou noivo de Tomoe há muito tempo nada mais justo do que me casar com ela.-respondeu vagamente.

-Então a nota é verdadeira?

-Sim.

O que Kaoru estaria pensando dele naquele momento? Será que ela o estava assistindo? O que estava achando de seu casamento? ...Droga...Por que tinha que pensar sempre nela? Será que ainda a amava...

-É verdade que a banda irá dar uma pausa de um ano depois de seu casamento?

Tudo era engraçado. No mínimo medonho. 

-Não...A banda irá dar um tempo, mas por apenas alguns dias.

-Então seu casamento vai ocorrer logo...

-Não, ainda vai demorar um pouco para isso acontecer.-sua paciência estava no limite. 

Tinha criado um sistema de auto defesa quando passava por situações constrangedoras como aquela. Não estava acostumado a discutir sua vida em programas de TV onde a apresentadora era burra.

-Muito obrigada por ter cedido seu tão precioso tempo Kenshin.

Ufa! Um alívio tomou conta dele quando percebeu que tudo aquilo iria acabar. Estava cansado, precisava muito de um banho e uma cama. Só aquele fato o deixava feliz e animado.

-Não foi nenhum incômodo.-disse já retirando o fone do ouvido.

Sua vontade era de sair voando dali, e que ninguém mais o incomodasse. Talvez Julia tivesse razão, era hora dele e Tomoe tirarem umas férias...O peso estava sendo muito forte para ele carregar tudo sozinho. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

 Yahiko não conseguia medir o poder de destruição que as palavras de Kaoru havia causado nele. Havia saído da casa dela às cegas... Sua visão estava tão nublada. Sua vontade era de gritar com o mundo por estar fazendo uma pessoa tão boa como Kaoru sofrer.

Queria poder pegar o culpado daquilo tudo e socar. Mas não tinha um culpado... O destino sempre fora cruel com Kaoru. Talvez nunca fosse deixar de ser... mas não era justo. Aquilo não poderia nunca vir a acontecer. Não iria deixar ninguém tirar Kaoru dele. Talvez aquela fosse a hora de tentar fazê-la feliz.

-Por quê? Não é justo com Kaoru!-sussurrou Yahiko.

Iria fazer a vida de Kaoru melhor naqueles dias que restava a ela. Julia havia contado sobre o passado de Kaoru com Kenshin no dia em que ela fora hospitalizada. Sabia que Kaoru nunca esquecera o músico... Estava na hora de ela ser feliz. Iria fazer de tudo para unir o casal novamente... e isso iria começar naquele exato momento. 

****

**___________________________________________________________________________**

****

****

Olá Pessoal!!!!

Esse capítulo foi uma transição. No próximo as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes. Está na hora do rumo dessa estória vai virar.Desculpas tambémpor ter atrassado esse

Capítulo.Juro que no máximo em quinze dias tem capítulo novo postado( pelo é o que espero).

Review's Agradeço em muito pelas as review's que certamente me deram forças para continuar com essa fic.  Saber que alguém esperando por ela me deixar muito feliz.  E do fundo do meu coração espero receber sempre essa manifestação de carinho vindas de vocês. **Carol Malfoy, lere, Shampoo Sakai, Bianca Potter, Carol, Madam Spooky, Darkness Hime, M. Sheldon** **e** **a** **krol.**

Um beijo também para a**Li**e a**L_!!!!!!!!_**__

Muito obrigada!!!!!!!!!!! Bjs!!!!!!! 

Anna


	10. Capítulo 10

**"Amor, vendo que da oferta  
  
algum apareço não faço,  
  
me diz afoito que trate  
  
de ir com ele a combate  
  
peito a peito, braço a braço."  
  
Tomás Antônio Gonzaga**  
  
**10 Capítulo  
**  
_Três semanas depois..._  
  
Será que fizera certo deixar se manipular pelos caprichos de Tomoe. Voltar para aquela cidade para passar um mês era castigo e não férias. Ali ficaria mais perto do pecado do que se estivesse em uma turnê estafante pelo o continente. Não queria se aproximar de Kaoru, não queria ter que se sentir preso a ela...Não queria sentir os olhos azuis o recriminando pela a morte do pai. Não queria ter que agüentar Enishi em sua casa o ameaçando. Aquela seria uma longa féria...  
  
-Até que enfim aquela sua empresária acertou em alguma coisa, amor.-falou Tomoe encantada com a mansão que Julia havia alugado para ambos.  
  
-Julia sempre faz o melhor. Apenas você com sua visão errada não percebe o quanto ela é importante para minha carreira.-resmungou de mal-humor.  
  
Estava terrivelmente preocupado com Kaoru. Desde que Julia falara sobre sua suspeita aquela maldita frase não saia da cabeça, o impedindo de tudo até mesmo de compor. Algo mexia com ele quando imaginava Kaoru a beira da morte... Não, não, Kaoru tinha que estar bem... no máximo seria uma estafa nervosa, que devia ter sido agravada com sua presença e nada mais. Aquilo era mais um motivo que o deixava longe dela. Que o impedia de se aproximar de Kaoru. Ela estava melhor sem ele...  
  
-Você sempre vê meu lado ruim.-rebateu Tomoe olhando no espelho.-Eu sempre tratei Julia de uma maneira educada, foi ela que nunca me achou mulher o suficiente para você.  
  
-Ambas estão erradas.-falou indo para o lado da namorada.  
  
-Eu tenho mais motivos do que ela para me odiar.-falou abraçando ele.- Merecemos tudo isso meu amor...-mudou de assunto o beijando nos lábios.-Faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos.  
  
Bem ou mal tinha algum resquício de sentimento por Tomoe. Ela poderia ter seus defeitos, mas fora à única que conseguira remover do buraco que se encontrava após a morte de Shishio e o afastamento de Kaoru. Ainda se lembrava com perfeição do momento na qual a tivera em seus braços pela a primeira vez. Fora um dos momentos mais belos de sua existência. Não era hipócrita para falar que sentira algo maior por Tomoe do que havia sentido por Kaoru. Ambos eram sentimentos completamente diferentes... Havia sentido por Kaoru algo intenso, apaixonado, estar ao lado dela era todos os dias ter que passar pelo o inferno e pelo o céu também. Nunca mais havia sentido algo tão intenso em sua vida depois disso... A magia havia ficado para trás assim como seu passado obscuro. Com Tomoe sentia desejo físico. A mulher sabia como agradar um homem na cama como ninguém, além de ser uma companhia agradável para o seu momento de solidão.  
  
-Não seja exagerada, meu amor.-falou sorrindo passando as mãos no cabelo dela.  
  
-Eu sei...Mas estava com saudades de ficar assim com você.-disse beijando o rosto dele.-Desde a viagem para essa cidade há um mês atrás que não temos mais ficado juntos... Até cheguei a pensar que estava cansado de minha pessoa.  
  
-Jamais ficaria cansado de você, Tomoe.-sussurrou no ouvido dela.-Como ficaria cansado de uma beleza tão encantadora e de uma mulher brilhante que me completa em todos os sentidos.  
  
-Não sei... uma outra mulher.-falou em tom de brincadeira, não notando a palidez repentina de Kenshin.-Uma antiga namorada de adolescência...  
  
A frase de Tomoe soou com o efeito de mil bombas dentro de si. Por mais que olhasse para os olhos dela não encontrava indícios de que ela soubesse sobre o ocorrido na rádio naquele fatídico dia, e nem que ela soubesse que Kaoru havia voltado para sua vida de forma surpreendente. Mas isso não era nada... Havia Enishi com sua fixação pela a irmã. Afinal ele e Julia eram os únicos que sabiam do que havia ocorrido há um mês atrás.  
  
-Não aconteceu nada Tomoe.-mentiu desvencilhando-se dos braços dela.-Estou apenas cansado.  
  
-Por isso tínhamos que tirar férias meu amor.-falou abraçando-o pela as costas.-Vamos aproveitar esse mês que temos sozinhos para ficarmos assim abraçados, conversando, nos beijando... Tudo que não podemos fazer quando temos milhares de fanáticas se estapeando para ficar a seu lado.  
  
Esperava ter descanso. Algo que era quase impossível tendo em conta que tinha Kaoru tão perto. Antes era fácil esconder o que sentia, negar os seus sentimentos, mas agora ela estava tão perto que o deixava nervoso com uma vontade enorme de procurá-la. Mas era impossível... Kaoru o odiava, e o pior era que tinha motivos para isso.  
  
-Mais tarde irei te mostrar o nosso quarto.-sussurrou maliciosa em seu ouvido.-Quero muito ver nossa cama de casal. Julia falou que era confortável, mas não confio nela.  
  
-Eu sei.-falou gargalhando.-Não implique com Julia, Tomoe.  
  
-Eu não estou implicando com ela...  
  
-Está sim.  
  
-Ta bom... tanto faz como me sinto com ela, você jamais irá dispensá-la.- falou beijando o pescoço dela.  
  
-Nunca irei dispensar Julia. A não ser...  
  
-A não ser?  
  
-Se ela trair minha confiança.-falou com os olhos sombrios.-Algo que jamais irá acontecer.  
  
Ninguém sabia do dia de amanhã, pensou Tomoe sorrindo maquiavélica para si.Julia era boazinha demais e seria fácil armar contra ela. Não agora que estava tão bem com Kenshin... Havia passado por uma pequena crise, o que era normal, pois qual homem não se sentiria balançado ao rever o primeiro amor ainda mais bela como Kaoru havia ficado. Kenshin era inocente, pensava que não sabia do que havia ocorrido há um mês atrás. Mas sabia de tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Jamais daria o braço a torcer... Não perderia Kenshin. Ficar com ele era questão de orgulho, além de ser uma bela visualização para sua carreira. Eram o casal do ano, o casal mais belo, o casal mais amado de todo o Japão. Títulos que davam não apenas a ela como a ele fama e dinheiro. Tinham que ficar juntos... Ambos se completavam como ninguém. E Julia era seu único empecilho, por isso devia tirá-la de seu caminho.  
  
-Isso jamais irá acontecer.-falou com um sorriso falso.-Não vou com a cara dela e ela muito menos com a minha, mas tenho consideração pelo o talento dela como sua empresária.  
  
-Julia é uma mulher de fibra, mas não estamos aqui para falar dela.-falou ele a beijando nos lábios com paixão.  
  
Era tão bom sentir Tomoe entre seus braços. Lembrava-se da época que ficara louco para levá-la para a cama, e ela sempre se negando a ele. Isso dera uma dimensão maior ao relacionamento de ambos. Tomoe depois de Kaoru fora a única que o fizera pensar em casamento. Mas pensando bem seu casamento com Tomoe seria ridículo... Os dois se davam bem sem estarem amarrados por um papel.  
  
-Agora não Kenshin.-ela falou saindo dos braços dele.-Os empregados estão nos olhando.  
  
Só então pode perceber que uma fila de mais de doze empregados se formava a sua frente. Pensara que seria apenas ele e Tomoe naquela casa, nunca imaginara que haveriam empregados... Era um músico famoso que queria uma certa privacidade enquanto estivesse de férias, mas parecia que Julia e Tomoe haviam preparado tudo para que não ficassem sozinhos.  
  
-Bem, vou apresentá-los a você Kenshin.-falou Tomoe sorrindo.  
  
Não falava nada apenas observava cada rosto que ganhavam nomes a cada segundo. Era estranho, nunca precisara de tantos empregados em sua vida. Aliás, odiava, se sentia vigiado por eles. Tanto que em seu apartamento só uma faxineira ia lá por semana. O resto tudo ele fazia, até cozinhava. Coisa que Tomoe não parecia nem saber o nome.  
  
-E por último, esse é o nosso jardineiro Yahiko Myoujin.-a voz de Tomoe o tirou do estado crítico que se encontrava sua mente.-Tão jovem, mas Julia falou que tem a mão de um anjo.  
  
Kenshin levou um susto ao perceber de quem se tratava Yahiko Myoujin. Não podia ser ele... Afinal o menino trabalhava com Kaoru, não podia agora depois do nada estar ali trabalhando em sua casa. Ainda mais sobre o aval de Julia.O que havia acontecido? Kaoru não estava bem a ponto de não mais trabalhar? Precisava saber da verdade se não ficaria maluco.  
  
-Prazer tê-los em nossa provisória residência.-Tomoe disse por último.- Agora podem voltar a seus afazeres.  
  
Kenshin havia ficado sério de repente isso a estava deixando intrigada. Sabia e conhecia muito bem sua forma de viver. Preferia ficar sozinha e ter sua privacidade com ele, mas aquela casa era enorme nem ele e nem ela teriam condições de cuidar de tudo aquilo sozinhos sem ajuda sequer de trabalhadores especializados. Esperava que um ato inocente de sua parte não tenha acabado com a sua tão esperadas férias.  
  
-Aconteceu algo que te magoou, meu amor?-ela perguntou observando o rosto pálido do namorado.  
  
Kenshin não respondeu, apenas subiu a escada em silêncio. Deixando Tomoe abismada com a atitude de seu amado músico.  
  
Kaoru olhava-se no espelho com autopiedade. Um sentimento que deveria ser o último que deveria sentir já que estava doente. Tinha que reagir a depressão que tomava sua alma fazendo-a ficar trancada em seu quarto pensando que era o último ser humano do mundo. Estava morrendo sabia disso, não estava revoltada ou muito menos com medo, deixara esses sentimentos para trás. A sua vida já era tão curta para ficar pensando no quanto estava com medo de deixar a família sem nenhum amparo. Deveria estar aproveitando os seus últimos momentos de existência... Curtir tudo que os anos e o destino tirara dela com a mão grande.  
  
-Querida...-a voz doce da mãe soou em suas costas.  
  
-O que foi, mamãe?  
  
-Você tem visita.  
  
Antes que sequer pudesse anunciar, Julia já entrara no quarto com o bom humor característico. Não pode deixar de sorrir para a amiga.  
  
-O que faz aqui a essa hora da manhã, Julia? Seus astros estão indo a falência?-perguntou irônica.  
  
Julia sentiu o peito comprimir quando observara sua grande amiga se definhando em um quarto escuro. Precisava resgatar Kaoru nem que ficasse pobre depois... Nunca deixaria a amiga morrer tão jovem. A tiraria daquele lugar e a levaria para o melhor especialista no problema dela que existisse no Japão. Desde que Yahiko ligara para sua casa contando tudo que estava ocorrendo entrara primeiro em pânico por estar à via de fatos perdendo sua amiga quase irmã, e segundo por estar de mãos atadas, pois Kaoru já parecia estar resignada com a sua morte.  
  
-Não, minha querida amiga, mas estão estafados devido a grande demanda de trabalho que chega até eles.-disse sorrindo indo sentar aos seus pés.  
  
-Louvadas sejam as fãs de Kenshin e cia, afinal elas são o fogo que os alimentam.  
  
-Ai é que está enganada, amiga.-falou reprimindo o tom irônico e triste de Kaoru. Percebia que sua amiga ainda amava e muito Kenshin, era uma pena que o destino de ambos estejam no momento tão oposto.-Kenshin tem fama, dinheiro, carro, mas ele não é feliz...  
  
-Por que será que não acredito em suas palavras, Julia?-falou sagaz.-Há um mês atrás o vi muito animado falando de seu casamento com uma modelo...Ou será atriz...Ou será cantora, realmente não.-concluiu fingindo de desentendida.  
  
-Olha só a famosa "speaker" agora assistindo programas de fofocas!-zombou impiedosamente Julia. De alguma maneira tinha que fazer Kaoru reagir era quase impossível ver Kenshin se casando com a adúltera da Tomoe.-Nunca te imaginei no papel de fofoqueira, apesar de que...  
  
Kaoru corou fortemente odiava se mostrar frágil. Já não era a tímida Kaoru que se deixara levar pelo o amor e se envolvera com um homem que fora o assassino de seu pai. Ela não era mais uma criança e sim uma mulher que tinha poucos meses de vida. Se conformava com isso... essa era sua sina, e depois de todos esses anos merecia um descanso. Pouco realmente importava se Kenshin iria se casar ou não. Para ela a única coisa que restava era a sensação de profunda tristeza por não ter reagido aos fatos igual a ele. Enfim Kenshin havia reencontrado a felicidade, ao contrário dela que vivia perturbada pelos fantasmas do passado.  
  
-Pouco me importa com quem Kenshin divide a cama, só apenas acho que você deveria estar assessorando ele no momento.-falou mordaz.  
  
-Ele não precisa de mim para fazer sua cama à noite, Kaoru.-disse sorrindo.- Cuido da parte financeira dele e não da sentimental. Sinceramente acho que isso é a mais pura fofoca... Kenshin nunca foi capaz de te esquecer.  
  
-Não fale asneiras, Julia.-replicou mal-humorada.-Eu sei muito bem que Kenshin Himura nunca me amou... Ele apenas me usou para sua vingança sórdida.  
  
-Não acredito que Kenshin tenha sido tão cafajeste assim.  
  
Rindo histericamente, Kaoru falou:  
  
-Não precisa ser advogada de defesa dele, Julia. Como você mesma disse é apenas empresária dele.  
  
-Olha Kaoru...Sei muito bem que não é fácil você perdoar Kenshin...Sei que seu coração ainda está carregado de ressentimento por ele, embora ali no fundo sabe muito bem que ainda o ama com intensidade...  
  
-Por favor, Julia.-calmamente falou.-Não quero mais falar de Kenshin e muito menos relembrar meu passado...não percebe que sofri demais...não percebe que ainda sofro muito por tudo isso.  
  
Kaoru amava Kenshin, e isso vinha de vidas passadas. Talvez a amiga esteja passando por um momento delicado, e precisa repensar em muitas coisas. Afinal a pobre Kaoru sofrera por muito tempo, quando Kenshin se recuperava do trauma no colo de Tomoe... Mas tinha fé de que romperia aquela maldita barreira que estava matando sua amiga... e num futuro próximo, bem próximo estaria batizando o rebento daquele casal tão sofrido.  
  
(&)  
  
Divagando em seu mundo, Kenshin compunha como nunca. Era mais forte do que ele, mas não parava de pensar em Kaoru. Sim, não parava de pensar naqueles olhos azuis escuros... Era estranho, pois há anos Kaoru deixara de ser apenas um sonho em sua vida... E agora devido aquele malogrado encontro era a única pessoa que ele pensava, e que desejava encontrar. Talvez devido a sua estada naquela cidade que marcara tanto sua vida. Fora ali que havia sido feliz... Fora ali que matara pela a primeira vez... fora ali que deixara seu primeiro grande amor, e talvez o único.  
  
-Que lindo, amor.-falou Tomoe entrando no estúdio.-Pensei que quisesse descansar nesse período...  
  
Largando o violão, Kenshin levantou. Indo até a janela acendeu um cigarro...  
  
-Você está bem, meu amor?-perguntou Tomoe preocupada já que não era costume ver Kenshin fumando.  
  
-Sim, por quê o motivo da pergunta?!-indagou cinicamente.  
  
-É...é que não é costume vê-lo fumando, e por isso pensei...  
  
-Mas isso não é motivo para pensar que estou morrendo, ainda mais você que jamais se preocupou com essa questão.-falou nervoso, sabendo que a preocupação da namorada tinha um fundamento. Estava nervoso por estar confuso, ou melhor, ansioso por ver Kaoru, e isso o fazia fumar compulsivamente.-O que traz você aqui, minha amada?-perguntou tentando se acalmar.  
  
-Fiquei preocupada...Pensando que estava zangado comigo só porque contratei aquelas pessoas para me ajudar.-Falou abraçando ele pela a cintura.-Você sabe muito bem que sou uma péssima dona de casa...  
  
-Não vou mentir que queria mais liberdade, mas todos me pareceram discretos e simpáticos.-soltando ela foi até a janela novamente.-Agora só quero tempo para fazer as maiores burradas de minha vida.-concluiu sorrindo.  
  
Feliz, Tomoe foi até ele e passou a mão no rosto tenso do amado. Às vezes pensava que não conhecia o amado. Ele era tão distante...Era como uma estrela inalcançável, mas não deixava de ser o seu Kenshin.  
  
-Pelo o visto terá sucesso, amor.  
  
-Sei que terei...-falou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.-Sei que terei...  
  
Beijando os lábios de Kenshin com paixão, Tomoe percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado... Não com ela, mas sim com ele. Seu Kenshin não era o mesmo...  
  
-Vou visitar meu irmão na rádio.-comunicou ela indo até a porta.-Há tempos que não conversamos, e acho que está mais do que na hora dele saber que você fará de mim uma mulher honrada, e assim entregar o convite do nosso casamento.-pausadamente continuou.-Sei que não tem um relacionamento nada amigável com ele, mas ele é meu único parente vivo...  
  
-Não precisa se explicar, Tomoe.-falou dando as costas.-O casamento é uma data especial, e você tem o direito de convidar quem desejar.  
  
Magoada com a indiferença de Kenshin, Tomoe falou:  
  
-E assim será, meu amo.  
  
Logo em seguida escutou um estrondo de portas sendo fechadas. Ela fizera o certo... e ele não se sentia nem um pouco arrependido por sua atitude. Afinal o que estava acontecendo com o seu coração?  
  
(&)  
  
-Você tem certeza do que está planejando, Yahiko?-perguntou Tsubame abraçada ao namorado.-Não é brincar demais com vida alheia?!  
  
-Não, sei que Kaoru está morrendo por amor, e que Kenshin a ama...Eu vi isso no hospital.-falou abraçando a namorada com mais veemência.-O que não posso deixar acontecer é que Kaoru morra e Kenshin se case com aquela mulher.  
  
Tsubame não o compreendia...Ela ainda era jovem e romântica demais para saber sobre o amor e seus mistérios. Ele próprio não sabia, mas bancaria o cupido... Se Kaoru não lutava pelo o homem de sua vida, ele lutaria por ela. E isso não tardaria acontecer. Pois o festival estava chegando...E Kenshin havia prometido que iria ajudá-lo... E ele não se esquecia das promessas.  
  
Lutaria com unhas e dentes, afinal ele sabia o que era sofrer por amor, pois não foi sempre que a sua Tsubame fora dele... E por isso não desistiria de juntar aqueles dois cabeças duras novamente.

* * *

Olá Pessoal!!!  
  
Bem, desculpa a demora mais uma vez, mas é que fiquei sem tempo. Trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo é difícil... Ainda mais escrever, mas terminei. E o pior é que meu PC parece que odeia a net, pois é terrivelmente indiferente ao discador. Ainda mais que ele é novo então qualquer problema se torna em conflito horrível.  
  
Agradeço muito a Li, que vem fazendo o favor de corrigi meu erro; e a Carol, lere, Madam Spooky, Carol Malfoy , Darkness Hime e a M. Sheldon. Obrigada por tudo mesmo... E não se esqueçam de enviar suas opiniões (elas são de grande valor a minha alma sedenta por elogios ou criticas).  
  
Um beijo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna 


End file.
